Hamlet in the Pridelands
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: This is my experiment of a Shakespearean drama taking place in the world of the Lion Kings. After claiming the throne, Scar finds comfort for his aching conscience in the person of the widowed queen Sarabi. But what will prince Simba do about it?
1. Act I Scene 1

**AN: Greetings, Lion King and Shakespeare fans! **

**Since I'm on vacation, due to having lots of free time, I fell into a true writing frenzy, wanting to realize some of my old ideas. One of them is this crazy thought-**

**You probably know that 'TLK' has been based on Shakespeare's 'Hamlet'. That wasn't a bad idea at all and resulted in a smashing movie, but what if 'TLK' wasn't just based on 'Hamlet'? What if someone tried to transform the story in the movie with adding more elements from the tragedy?**

**So this is exactly what I tried to do here. It's cost me much work and I consider it a kind of magnum opus in writing fanfics. This isn't fully 'Hamlet' with TLK characters, but I've kind of mixed elements of both, adding a lot from my own imagination, still trying to keep it in drama-style.**

**Personally I'm satisfied with the result, but what is an author's own oppinion? You be the judges of how all these differences turned out in the end.**

**Anyway, whether you have or have not read 'Hamlet' before, find out if you enjoy my story.**

* * *

***Disclaimer***

**The characters and other parts of the text taken from the 'Lion King' belong to Disney.**

**The parts of the text taken from 'Hamlet' belong to William Shakespeare.**

**The rest belongs to _moi_.**

* * *

**Act I Scene 1**

_(Pride Rock on a bright, sunny morning, the dark figure of a lion slowly walks out of the cave there, sitting on top of the rocky ledge, admiring the landscape)_

**Scar **_(to himself, passionately)_**:**

The Pridelands…

A true paradise. I'd always thought so. These fields… these pastures… these herds… All a lion could ever want.

Now they're all mine. Contrary to what I'd been told and directly opposite to what they all had been trying to ensure me of for years… A long-awaited triumph of king Scar, that had come so suddenly. A shock to the whole world. A flawless victory. A sudden change in their carefully devised plans. And a mistake that became their doom.

It almost seems unlikely that everything turned out so perfectly as I had wanted. Oh, the sight of Mufasa's face! I hope he was perfectly sure of why he was dying- of the exact weight of his injustice against me!

Now I can finally rest, can't I? Now I have nothing more to fear. I am the king! The lionesses- my subordinates- will bow down before me just as the hyenas had.

I have captured everything I had ever craved for. I should be fully satisfied with it.

I should be. But yet…

_(whispers)_

Why am I not satisfied?

_(lifts his head and screams towards the sky)_

Why am I not satisfied?

What happened to the sweet taste of victory? Why does it turn to bitter ash? Why is it replaced by this cursed pain inside my heart? Why does it prevent me from seizing the happiness I have been trying so hard to obtain- the happiness that I deserve?

When my foe lies cold and dead,

Why is there no comfort

But just pain, instead?

I should have peace of spirit! What I had done was right! I should be able to enjoy what I've won, to feel content for once!

So where is the peace? Why does the voice of my conscience scourge me and burn inside me with white-hot fire? Who gave me this horrible remorse? I didn't permit it to invade my heart, I never would! But it still did enter me unsuspected, like a hidden thief. Like a…

_(the wind blows forcefully)_

**Scar**_ (startled)_**:**

What! Is it you?

Brother, can it be true? Have you become a shadow to haunt me- the one who took you your life?

Oh, my offence is so rank it smells to heaven! It has the primal eldest curse upon it- a brother's murder…

No! I must abandon this thought! Silence it somehow, or it will make me lose my mind!

_(moves away, Sarabi appears and climbs the ledge from aside)_

**Sarabi **_(to herself, sadly)_**:**

The Pridelands…

A true paradise. I'd always thought so. These fields… these pastures… these herds… All a lion could ever want.

But not for me anymore…

_(lifts her head towards the sky)_

Oh Mufasa, my dear, my beloved… Simba, my beautiful son…

With both of you gone, gone is the light

And my every day has turned to night.

**Scar **_(looking at her from above)_**:**

Behold, it is the queen! Not my queen, even though I am the king…

Such a shame! What is left now of her former pride? Why has her royal dignity become shattered?

But still, despite her sobbing, a queen is what she is…

**Sarabi:**

_(cries)_

**Scar**_ (turning away)_**:**

No! This isn't something I wanted! Not something I had foreseen!

I cannot listen to her painful wail!

Why are those brown eyes so hollow? So pale?

**Sarabi **_(through tears)_**:**

My heart has died when you left me alone!

**Scar:**

What weight is the price for taking the throne!

Isn't the burden that crushes my conscience enough? Why am I to share her pain as well?

**Sarabi:**

Mufasa! Simba! Why did you have to die?

**Scar** _(whispering with fear)_**:**

Mufasa… Simba… Why did you have to die?

Why does it all seem to be but a lie?

I have thought that killing you would remove the obstacle that stood in my way to power. Now I have the power… so why doesn't it please me? Why does it burn in my paws with every touch?

Why does it hurt so much?

**Sarabi:**

It hurts so much…

**Scar**_ (angrily)_**:**

Why does it hurt so much?

Each of her tears screams that I had committed an awful act!

**Sarabi:**

It hurts too much…

**Scar:**

Oh, why won't she stop crying?

**Sarabi:**

If only I could turn back the time.

**Scar:**

And how I wish I could undo this crime…

No! What am I thinking? I am the ruler of the Pridelands! Why can't I rule what is born in my own heart?

**Sarabi **_(looking up towards the sky)_:

Please, Mufasa! Give me strength!

**Scar:**

He can't hear you, he's dead!

**Sarabi**:

This is still your land and I am still your queen. Please, protect us…

**Scar:**

No! I am the king! This nonsense is driving me mad…

**Sarabi**:

And protect your brother, as well.

**Scar:**

Shut up! Shut up, you unreasonable lioness! Your despair is making you lose your mind!

I've killed your mate. I've killed your son.

They are both dead.

They are both gone!

I have triumphed…

I have won.

They can't stop me anymore.

**Sarabi**:

Protect him, please…

**Scar **_(looking up towards the sky, angrily)_**:**

You can't stop me anymore!

I will take what was once yours. And I will have the happiness you've once had. I've been able to rob you from your life… And I will do the same with your happiness!

Do you hear me?

**Sarabi**:

I know you can hear me, Mufasa…

**Scar:**

No! No! He is dead!

What is wrong with my poor head?

What is wrong with my poor heart?

Why's it broken, torn apart?

Oh Sarabi, sister-in-law!

Your tears are like a wound…

A flaw…

**Sarabi**:

I will keep your righteous law.

I'll endure and lead our pride.

I'll withstand this crushing tide…

But still the memories cause much pain…

**Scar**:

It's a flaw inside my brain!

Sarabi, once I've loved you… And even though you chose my brother, watching you mourn over him still makes me suffer…

_(reaches towards her with his paw, whispers)_

How I hate to see you cry…

**Sarabi **_(looking up towards the sky)_:

Goodbye, my mate.

My son, goodbye.

_(she leaves)_

**Scar **_(left alone, whispers sadly)_:

Oh Sarabi... I've carried out my plan, but I had not wondered about what I should do afterwards… But who can predict the future? Maybe someday we will be able to feel happy again? The love you've lost is the one I've never had. Will we be given a chance to heal the scars inside our hearts?

_(he leaves as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: In the movie, Scar was almost like an animated version of Stalin or Kaddafi- a merciless tyrant with an amputated conscience. But what if ol' Scar _did_ have a conscience, like king Claudius had in 'Hamlet'? What if he was made to struggle with remorse? Wouldn't that make the story a lot more interesting? This we shall see yet.  
**

**So the story's not totally like the tragedy, even though some of the text will be actual quotes. And it's no for-real drama, either- the rhymes are spontaneous and I haven't been paying much attention to the number of syllables in the verses. I'm also not going to attempt copying Elizabethan period English, cause that is just way beyond my language skills. From time to time I'll be using fragments taken directly from the tragedy, but even then I'll try to make them a little more modern.  
**

**Do you like it this way? Every smallest review will make me inexpressively happy!**

**Scene 2 comming soon.  
**


	2. Act I Scene 2

**Act I Scene 2**

_(Pride Rock at dusk. The Hyenas and the Lionesses, tired, ascend from both sides and lie down on the rocks, intentionally keeping distance between themselves)_

**Lioness I:**

Ah, home at last! The sun is setting, girls- it's waving goodbye to a day of hard work. And a pride of sisters, close to exhaustion…

**Lioness II:**

Good riddance, let it set! Let the night come and cover us with it's pleasant chill. After an every-day turn of the circle of life, now comes our only short, but sweet reward.

**Sarafina:**

Yeah, right… I envy your optimism. To me it's sweetness still leaves much to desire. I mean the company- that's what I'm talking about!

**Hyena Female **_(screams)_**:**

Hey gorgeous! Mind shuttin' your snout?

**Lioness II **_(whispers)_**:**

You may have a point there, Sarafina dear…

_(they quiet down)_

**Hyena Female:**

_(yawns widely)_

**Shenzi **_(to her pack)_**:**

Listen up, guys! A fine job was done today. Ya make me feel proud! Let a good night o' sleep and a full belly be your reward.

**Hyena Male:**

Ha! Concernin' the struggle we had to put in to fillin' those bellies of ours, we should also spend the next day in bed!

**Hyena Female:**

Bravo, man. I'd call that well said!

**Hyena Male:**

For example, the lionesses managed to catch a zebra today. But before we even got to it, there was less than half of it left! We had to fight to get at least a mouthful of meat!

**Hyena Female:**

And it's quite an effort to fight in this heat…

What's even worse, after a whole day of runnin' around, we have to spend our nights with those nasty prigs… Those pushy…

**Hyena Male:**

And stinky…

**Hyena Female:**

And most of all- ugly...

**Sarafina **_(standing up with irritation)_**:**

Excuse me! Did I mishear something?

**Hyena Male:**

Oh look, blue-eyes is bitin' her clawed thumb at us!

**Shenzi **_(standing up)_**:**

Then maybe it's time to remind her who's boss?

_(both the pride of Lionesses and the pack of Hyenas stand up and in front of each other, growling)_

**Hyenas **_(in chorus, mockingly)_**:**

Ooh, do the kitty-cats want to start a big fight?

**Lionesses **_(in chorus)_**:**

We'll send you where you came from even tonight!

The Elephant Graveyard is where you belong!

**Hyenas:**

How come so suddenly you think you're so strong?

Seems you forgot 'bout one crucial thing-

Remember our patron? Your master and king?

_(they chuckle loudly)_

**Shenzi **_(standing in front of her pack)_**:**

Just wait till Scar hears about this! You'll all be waitin' on us for a month!

**Sarafina **_(confronting her)_**:**

Don't you have enough courage to solve your own affairs? When we're through with you, there won't be even one of you left to complain to that lousy jester that calls himself our king!

**Shenzi:**

You'll be sorry for sayin' that!

**Hyenas:****  
**Quarrel! Quarrel! Come forth, if you be lions!

_(the Lionesses and the Hyenas start approaching each other growling wildly, but when they are about to start fighting, Scar and Sarabi run out of the cave with a roar)_

**Scar and Sarabi:**

Halt! Stop! Stand away, all of you!

_(Scar stands in front of the Hyenas, while Sarabi confronts the Lionesses)_

**Scar **_(angrily)_**:**

What is this? Have I not given you explicit instructions?

**Sarabi **_(angrily)_**:**

What's going on here? Who started this brawl?

**Lionesses:**

The hyenas! They're the ones to blame!

**Hyenas:**

Liars! It's you who deserve to take the shame!

_(the both groups start shouting at each other chaotically so that no-one can understand anything)_

**Scar and Sarabi **_(irritated)_**:**

Silence! Stop it! Quiet down!

_(the packs silence, Shenzi and Sarafina stand in front of the king and queen)_

**Scar:**

Tell me what happened.

**Shenzi:**

Scar, this ain't right! It's not that we don't appreciate you letting us live at Pride Rock. We like it here- we like the cave, the waterholes, all of it. And most of all, we like the food. But your pesky lionesses keep getting in our way!

They really do, nearly every day!

**Sarafina:**

Hold me, or I'll blow her away…

**Sarabi:**

Sarafina! Control yourself!

**Sarafina:**

Control myself? Am I to stay silent?

These filthy lies tempt me to do something violent!

Each and every day we spend in the savanna, working in the hot sun to get food for our pride. When we finally do manage to obtain a kill, most of the times these dirty poachers are already behind our backs, ready to almost rip the meat from our fangs!

**Scar:**

Is this true, Shenzi?

**Shenzi **_(grinning)_**:**

Well, you don't say 'hungry as a hyena' for nothin', ya know…

Teachin' these guys the proper manners comes pretty slow.

**Sarafina:**

You hear that? She confesses! They're poachers, nothing more!

**Hyenas **_(in chorus, mockingly)_**:**

Behave yourself Sarafina!

**Sarabi **_(approaching Scar)_**:**

You have to do something! You know the facts!

You brought the hyenas here, so you're responsible for their acts.

**Scar **_(chuckling)_**:**

That I know. But that rule applies to you, too.

Isn't that so? First among the huntresses is you.

**Sarabi:**

Yes, that is correct.

**Scar:**

Well then, let's try and work something out.

_(grabs Shenzi by the muzzle with his paw)_

You are listening, without a doubt?

**Shenzi:**

_(waves her head)_

**Scar:**

Good.

I consider the solution an easy one.

Last thing I want to see is this pride coming undone

So listen up- I'm talking to the lion kind.

A fact that you will surely find

As quite obvious in terms of food

Is that we are carnivores.

Understood?

When we are hungry, we go and we kill.

It is every lion's everyday thrill.

We're up for the meat, cause that's our main dish

Though some may prefer the guts, if they wish.

But that's plain and easy, I reckon you know.

On purpose I said it quite loud and quite slow.

When lions have filled up their stomachs with meat

Then time come for carrion eaters to eat.

Then also hyenas take part in the game

As carrion eaters, what is in their name.

And to keep that balanced I'm counting on you-

Watch your pack, Shenzi.

And Sarabi- you watch yours, too.

I don't want to hear about any more quarrels.

**Shenzi and Sarafina **_(together, displeased)_:

But…

**Scar**_ (angrily)_**:**

No buts! You have been instructed. The lionesses have precedence in the kills they catch themselves, but from each one they are to leave some meat for hyenas.

That is all! Go back to your packs and go straight to sleep.

The hours of rest are precious to keep.

_(with a groan, Shenzi and Sarafina join the Hyenas and the Lionesses, as Scar is left with Sarabi standing on top of a hill)_

**Scar:**

And as for you…

I'm asking you to at least try to keep your hunting party at bay.

**Sarabi:**

You're asking me kindly, so I will obey.

I'm very concerned about the wellbeing of us all, which you've noticed as I may expect. And maybe I should have told you that earlier, but I also appreciate your every action that has the same goal. Your solution to today's quarrel impressed me. I'm happy that you are trying to help us prosper despite the hard time we're in.

**Scar:**

You didn't think I would, did you? There is much you still don't know about me.

**Sarabi:**

Yes, that may be so.

But there is one thing I would want to know…

_(she approaches him closely)_

**Scar **_(suspiciously)_**:**

What is that? You're conscious of my reluctance to confide.

**Sarabi:**

Yes, but still I beg you to listen. I know that the hyenas were always like friends to you- they gave you the attention I suppose the pride never had. I feel there is some connection, yet in my mind echoes one question-

Why did you let them live here?

No Lion King has ever done so, or even get near.

**Scar **_(aside)_**:**

Oh I could have seen this coming! That simple, kind-hearted female… She thinks I rewarded the hyenas out of sympathy. Ha! I have never fallen so low to give them any of it, but she does not need to know that.

_(to Sarabi)_

My sister-in-law! I'm sure you remember the many wars, the many fights

That we have waged at days and at nights

Turning this senseless wheel of conflict. But once seeing that myself I asked- is it worth it?

Tell me, Sarabi- is it?

**Sarabi **_(startled)_**:**

No, I… I'm sure it's not.

I'm not questioning the decisions of the former kings, yet I guess we all rather share our food an territory.

The lion-hyena war memories are an awful story.

**Scar **_(smiling)_**:**

So you do understand!

Peace is better than war.

There's enough of land.

Water's as plentiful as before.

There is enough game.

The title of 'peacemaker' would honor my name.

**Sarabi:**

To desire peace is to follow a righteous path.

I agree- it was good to end the wave of wrath.

Happy the peacemaker.

**Scar:**

Happy the one who hears such words from the queen.

Come- let us rest.

Peacemaking is good, but sleeping is best.

_(they enter the cave together as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: It kind of makes you wonder how could the hyenas and the lionesses coexist for such a long time without starting a war, doesn't it? In this story, Scar actually expresses care for the well-being of his pride, much to Sarabi's content. But does his remorse really push him to being a true 'peacemaker', considering in what horrible a way had he assumed the throne, or is it another one of his tricks?**

**I'll leave the question unanswered for now.**

**Oh, and there is also one thing I wanted to reveal- if you like Sarafina, this is going to be another one of my stories in which she takes a significant role XD.**

**The thing about 'biting a thumb' to indicate the intention of starting a fight, as well as partially the whole quarrel scene, is taken from the beginning of 'Romeo and Juliet', in case you're wondering.  
**


	3. Act I Scene 3

**Act I Scene 3**

_(Pride Rock in the middle of a starry night)_

**Sarabi:**

_(she exits the cave slowly and sits at the top of the ledge, looking at the stars, seemingly remembering Mufasa)_

**Scar **_(standing in the shadow at the entrance to the cave)_**:**

The hyena, an ever hungry beast,

Knows not real hunger in the least.

Again, dear Sarabi, the gaping hollowness in our souls does not permit us both to enjoy the nightly recreation.

**Sarabi:**

_(cries silently)_

**Scar **_(sadly)_**:**

Oh merciless lashes! Once again you fall upon my back, making me remember the burden I must carry.

Nearly every night, she comes here and weeps.

More nights of mourn then the ones when she sleeps!

And with every tear that drips from her eye

I too must grieve them, I too must cry.

How I would dream to console her! How I would dream to console myself!

But can I speak to the one who'd once rejected me?

_(the wind blows forcefully, both Sarabi and Scar gaze at the sky)_

**Scar **_(startled)_**:**

Brother! Are the old legends true? Are you observing your tainted slayer through the window of a star?

It is a frightening thought, even though you might be so far.

But no matter. What happened, happened. I suppose there's only one thing to do.

The cup of suffering is brimful and tonight I intend to spill it.

Mufasa, if you're watching, I hope you approve the concept of my mind.

If you don't- then I hope death made you blind.

_(he approaches Sarabi)_

**Scar:**

Gazing at the stars

Seldom heals our scars.

**Sarabi **_(trying to hide her sorrow)_**:**

Welcome, Scar.

**Scar:**

You wanted to say- welcome, tyrant.

**Sarabi:**

That's not what I meant.

**Scar:**

But you also didn't say- welcome, king.

**Sarabi:**

Are you not the king?

And shouldn't you be sleeping?

Since when are you concerned about somebody's weeping?

**Scar:**

Am I not scarred myself?

I have seen you crying, mourning the two.

**Sarabi:**

I'm sorry I can't say the same about you.

**Scar** _(sadly)_:

Oh I do shed tears. Ones that are unseen.

A scarred heart bleeds though it remains hidden from all eyes

Like a fish in the sea depth whenever it cries-

It's tears are mixed with the water,

Yet they are what makes the water salty.

**Sarabi** _(abas_hed):

Forgive me then!

So you are starting to feel the weight of the crown?

True, it's weight's enough to bring a ruler down.

**Scar:**

Hence the phrase- a royal pair.

**Sarabi:**

Is there no one to aid you with this lion's share?

**Scar:**

I'm not a fool! I know most of you look at me with hate.

Futile is to search for friends, let alone a mate.

I got used to living without much love.

**Sarabi:**

Is it even possible? I find it hard to accept.

There must at least be one for whom your love you've kept!

**Scar **_(sadly)_**:**

Oh, I believe you've met him, or at least heard the rumors

Since weaving them for females is almost an art.

You know what they say- beneath a black mane there beats a black heart…

**Sarabi:**

_(aside)_

He's talking about himself, but I know there is something more.

Oh Mufasa! Was it you who whispered to your brother the silent council so that he may open to me his aching inside? All this time I have been unaware of the painful wail that echoes there, so deeply resembling my own mournful sob! Yet now the mist seems to be thinning. Is this your answer to my request? Is this by what you wish to save your successor? To console your widow? To confirm your kingdom?

So be it, then!

Mufasa, if you're watching, I hope you approve the concept of my mind.

If you don't- then I hope death made you blind.

_(to Scar)_

I was unconscious of your pain, dear brother-in-law.

**Scar:**

As I have said before, there is much you still don't know about me.

**Sarabi:**

That may be, yet it seems to me that in the lives of us both night has fallen.

A night in which we wade, too far from the stars, too far from the sun.

Is it not so? A lone king and a lone queen do not help the pride!

Scar, let us put an end to a time of darkness!

My relative, my friend, as I hope! I beg you to answer-

To make the daylight shine above the Pridelands again

Would you wish to have me as your companion?

**Scar **_(aside, abashed)_**:**

What! She precedes me in the proposal?

Has her sorrow stolen her reason away?

I pray not!

_(to Sarabi)_

But I am a devil to you!

**Sarabi:**

What makes such a horrible thought fog your mind?

**Scar:**

Once you'd chosen my brother over me, the fact is commonly known!

**Sarabi:**

My will is with the wellbeing of the pride, not my own.

**Scar:**

Still you did that because you loved him!

**Sarabi:**

Of course! He was the sun in my sky!

**Scar:**

The sun that has set and said it's goodbye.

**Sarabi:**

The sun always rises again in the morning.

Aren't you your brother's successor?

You've promised us to bring a new era of light.

Among my inner darkness you can now shine bright.

**Scar**_ (affected)_**:**

Fair Sarabi! My sometime sister, now my queen!

The love you've lost I never had.

What we now lack is what we can add.

**Sarabi **_(smiling)_**:**

Look- the sun is rising and night will soon be gone

And even stars agree to fade before the dawn.

_(they embrace as the curtain falls)_

_(end of Act I)  
_

* * *

**AN: Oh my gosh, Scar/Sarabi pairing!**_  
_

**_Duh_, of course I had to make such a thread if this is to be based on 'Hamlet'! In the play, the widowed queen Gertrude is married to her husband's murderer, king Claudius. Also, there are a few stunning fanarts at DA that inspired me to write such a story with TLK characters.  
**

**So why does Sarabi become Scar's mate? Obviously, it's not out of lust for bodily pleasures or power, as was with the original Gertrude. Sarabi is above that. First of all, she does it for the good of the pride, since her brother-in-law proves to be a more responsible ruler than some had thought. Second, she simply feels extremely lonely after losing Mufasa and Simba. After all, if she hadn't been betrothed, Scar would have been her second choice. Lastly, she also considers that such a solution would be a good thing to do even in Mufasa's oppinion- as 'stars agree to fade before the dawn'.  
**

**But do Scar and Sarabi really love one another? Let me leave you with that question.  
**

**Act II comming soon!  
**


	4. Act II Scene 1

**Act II Scene 1**

_(the Jungle at dusk, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa are lying in a grassy clearing)_

**Timon **_(dreamily)_**:**

Ah, this is the good life!

To lie in this blissful abode with walls of wooden trunks,

Covered with the ceiling of stars,

Having the tender sward as both a rug and a sheet…

Stretch out your paw in this fruitful garden-

You'll have it filled with the most exclusive foods.

Stoop down to earth- drink and be refreshed!

**Pumbaa:**

And then, when you're well watered and fed,

Let your rump choose it's own bed.

**Timon:**

Don't you think so, Simba?

You've been around for a good couple of moons.

Isn't it oh-so safe among the trees

That lock us away from what is and what had been?

No burden, no effort, no stress of responsibility

Is found here! Am I not right?

Add your statement!

**Pumbaa:**

Yeah, let's be comforted, Timon is right!

Chatting like this shoos away the black pitch of the night.

**Timon:**

So? How is it?

Speak, friend, or is your stuffed stomach

Corking your throat?

**Simba **_(standing up, troubled)_**:**

Forgive my lagging, friends.

The grassy carpets here are really tender,

But they do not give sleep on demand, as was with me last night.

Our home… yes, it's Eden. A promised garden of riches…

The walls of trees… The ceiling of stars…

_(aside)_

The jungle's a prison with gold-coated bars.

**Pumbaa:**

Huh? What was that last whisper?

It sort of missed my ears.

**Simba:**

Forget it, friend. It was nothing.

Forgive me as I leave you to your cheers.

_(he walks beyond the range of their vision)_

**Timon **_(startled)_**:**

What's up with him?

**Pumbaa:**

Don't worry Timon. It's probably just indigestion.

**Timon:**

I wish you'd have his discretion, if I may have a suggestion.

_(they both leave)_

**Simba **_(sadly)_**:**

Now I am alone. Free of pressure to lie.

Having no witness but stars in the sky

I may express the truth.

Oh my soul! Is this home still blissful to you?

Though it had been so, no.

How weary, stale, flat and unprofitable  
Seem to me all the uses of this world!

A garden of Eden? It is an unweeded garden that grows to seed.

Things rank and gross in nature possess it merely.

A safe asylum, plentiful and rich? That may have been so for a cub.

Hakuna matata? Words, illusion, nothing more!

A devious stalker of one's awful past

Keeps hunting and chasing cursedly fast

And now it has found me, gorged and unprepared.

A big cub with a mane, again I feel so scared!

Oh, it's like a bug you thought you've eaten

But in the end it starts eating you, boring inside, merciless,

Impossible to spit out, impossible to remove.

Impossible to escape.

_(he lifts his head and cries towards the sky)_

O father! Father of mine, my base and aid!

Why are you punishing me for what I had done against my will?

You said you'd always be there for me! O excellent king!

Where has your starlight gone? Dark is the day.

How on my own can I find the way?

I feel so alone. Lost to the night.

You promised you'd be there! Supporting with might

Whenever I would call your name!

You're not anywhere. Not once you've came.

I'm trying to hold on to an empty dream

Awaiting your whisper, your call, your scream!

One word, just a word will bring back the light.

When will dawning break? Oh, endless night!

Sleepless I dream of the day when I had you to lead.

Father, I can't see the path. Again you're whom I need!

I know that the clouds must clear.

I know that daylight is near.

I know that the sun will rise

And that what's dark must die.

But until then, o! What a rogue,

What a peasant slave am I!

_(collapses to the ground in despair as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: And thus appears the protagonist.**

**I like to think that Simba had enough common sense as to not fully give into the oblivious, intoxicating environment of the jungle and Timon's carefree philosophy. Even though he wants to kill his painful memories, try as he might, his effort becomes futile- the beautiful jungle eventually starts to feel like a prison, just like Denmark was to Hamlet. So Simba becomes something like a seemingly jolly stoner who cries when he's alone, which is really sad. His duties call out for him to face them, yet still hiding in his mind the scams Scar poured into him, he feels insecure. Therefore, he longs for his dead father- a misty symbol of strength.**

**I have constructed Simba's monologue (or the 'Endless Night soliloquy', as I like to call it XD) out of various quotes that show Hamlet's despair, plus the redesigned lyrics of the song 'Endless Night' from the Broadway musical. I have discovered this song very lately, and I loved it immediately (the humming !). Too bad the actor who played Simba hung himself…**

**I hope that the mixture of 'ye olde' and modern English isn't confusing to you, cause IMHO the moods of both Hamlet and Simba fit together perfectly.**


	5. Act II Scene 2

**AN: Greetings! I'm SO sorry for today's late publication (my faithful readers deserve regular material!) but I have spent almost the whole day at the ZOO in Poznan. There aren't any lions there and the tigers were all fast asleep, but the lynx had just given birth and her cubs were simply adorable!  
**

**Anyways, the curtain rises again XD**

* * *

**Act II Scene 2**

_(the Jungle in the midst of the night, Simba emerges from behind the trees and sits at the top of a rocky ledge)_

**Simba **_(looks up towards the sky, then puts his head down and sighs deeply)_**:**

Silence…

Again, I am given nothing more.

I defy you, stars!

_(the wind blows forcefully)_

**Simba **_(shivering)_**:**

The air bites shrewdly. It is very cold.

_(the wind blows again, the sky is covered with clouds and the Ghost appears)_

**Simba **_(frightened)_**:**

O! So fearful and so hopeful vision!

In the same figure like the king that's dead

It harrows me with fear and wonder!  
You come in such a questionable shape  
That I will speak to you- I'll call you Mufasa,  
King, father, royal lion- O, answer me!

Be your intents wicked or charitable,

If you have any sound or use of voice,  
Speak to me!

**Ghost:**

Simba…

Hear my words.

**Simba:**

I will.

**Ghost:**

My soul rests not in death.

The snare of grief still binds it.

**Simba:**

Alas, poor ghost!

**Ghost:**

Pity me not, but lend your serious hearing  
To what I will unfold-

You have forgotten me.

**Simba:**

No! How could I?

**Simba:**

You have forgotten who you are

And so forgotten me.

Look inside yourself, Simba!

You are more than what you have become!

You must take your place in the circle of life!

**Simba:**

Speak, I am bound to hear.

**Ghost:**  
So you will be to revenge, when you will hear.

I am your father's spirit

And if you did ever your dear father love—

**Simba:**

What?

**Ghost:**  
Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder.

**Simba:**  
Murder! Haste me to know it, that I, with wings as swift  
As the cheetah on an open meadow,  
May sweep to my revenge.

**Ghost:**  
It was what missed your eyes in the gorge

On the day so dreadful

That had but one spark of light shining in it.

That is the fortunate rescue attempt

By which you are not, happily, the same as I.

Yet the venom of the serpent that bit me

Still flows in my dead veins

Causing a vivid bitter sorrow.

It was not you, my son-

That is an utter lie.

Not the hoofs or horns of the stampede

Nor the merciless hard rock

Nor the hopelessly tall cliff.

A serpent stung me- so the whole Lands of Pride  
Are by a forged process of my death  
Rankly abused. But know, you noble youth,

The serpent that did sting your father's life  
Now wears his crown.

**Simba:**

O, the deception!

My uncle?

**Ghost:**

Yes- that envious, insidious beast

With witchcraft of his wit, with traitorous gifts

Lured first a son, then the father and his sibling

To a disgusting trap to take them their lives.

And though his killing blow omitted you,

His green-eyed treason me to my death threw.

Hence, tricked and cheated,

You ran away.

I, struck and defeated,

Left my throne as prey

For my voracious brother.

Never have we really loved one another

But this! I cannot bare this crime and deceit!

So now I shall beg you- my son, to your feet!

Take haste, I beseech you!

The kingdom is dying

Left under the rule of that cruel…

That lying…

O, horrible! O, horrible! Most horrible!

Leave this place of exile and senseless insobriety!

Make haste! Be male! Take revenge on Scar!

Simba, my son and heir, remember who you are.

**Simba:**

He waves me farewell!

Go on, I'll follow you.

**Ghost **_(fading)_**:**

Remember who you are.

_(disappears)_

_(Timon and Pumbaa appear, noticing that Simba is almost about to fall from the edge of the cliff)_

**Timon and Pumba **_(grabbing him, shocked)_**:**

Simba! Stop! Is your mind lost?

**Simba:**

Hold off your hands.

**Timon:**

Be ruled! You will not go.

**Simba:**

My fate cries out,  
And makes each petty artery in this body  
As hardy as the Nemean lion's nerve.  
Still am I called. Unhand me, fools!  
I'll make a ghost of him that lets me!

_(growls, the two retreat)_

**Pumbaa:**

Simba, give peace! What's happened?

**Timon:**

Too many snails have clouded your thinking…

What else could have startled you so mightily?

**Simba:**

My father…

I think I see my father!

**Pumbaa **_(frightened)_**:**

By my tusks!

Another lion?

**Timon:**

Where, my friend?

**Simba:**

In my mind's eye.

**Timon:**

I can see no one besides the three of us.

Pumbaa, you mind moving away?

**Simba:**

No, he's gone again.

He died, yet I've seen him

Exiting his grave for a flash

To unveil the horrid truth-

My innocence

Any my uncle's guilt

In murder.

**Pumbaa:**

Murder?

**Timon:**

Your uncle killed your father?

Gee, talk about a bad lineage…

**Pumbaa:**

Aw, Simba. We feel so bad for you!

So that is what's been restraining your peace.

**Timon:**

But wait- if your father's dead,

How could you have seen him?

This sounds like a bad tale meant to scare…

**Simba:**

It's true and it did not scare me a bit.

Quite contrary! A new light is lit!

What newfound courage is born!

I must be on my way before the break of morn!

**Pumbaa:**

What! Where to?

**Simba:**

Home, my friend! Home at last!

Follow me forth if you can run that fast.

_(he runs off)_

**Timon:**

Simba! Wait!

_(Timon and Pumbaa follow him, the curtain falls)_

_(end of Act II)_

* * *

**AN: Again, a mixture of the film and the tragedy. No, wait- 'I defy you, stars' is originally said by Romeo actually XD**

**Seems that humanity has always liked ghost stories. One question I will never stop asking myself is- why didn't the ghost of Mufasa tell Simba that Scar killed him? The Ghost does so in 'Hamlet' and, consequently, so he does in my story. Therefore, Simba rushes back to the Pridelands and doesn't even need Nala's help! But don't worry, she's gonna show up soon as well.**

**Prepare for Act III!**


	6. Act III Scene 1

**Act III Scene 1**

_(the Pridelands, destroyed by drought, atop a hill overlooking Pride Rock, Simba enters and observes the dead landscape)_

**Simba **_(sadly)_**:**

My home, my distant memory!

Here I return, and yet still you are distant!

This is not the kingdom my father used to rule.

Who could have done so, what wicked fool

Could take paradise and turn it into hell?

Something is rotten in the Pridelands.

**Lioness **_(entering from behind)_**:**

That is so, my lord.

**Simba:**

Strange lioness! Without doubt you are

A member of the pride that lives here!

I should know you, yet I assume

Your aging has made you as dissimilar

To a cub as I have myself become.

**Lioness:**

Truly, yet remembering your noble father

I sense his blood in you- a perfect image.

You are Simba, prince of this land

Before whom, joyfully, I stand

Seeing that you live.

_(she bows)_

**Simba:**

Raise, I beg you, stand erect!

If you wish to honor my royalty

Even though the dust of time has thickly covered it,

Tell me your name.

**Lioness:**

I am Zira.

Once the servant of your father

And now yours.

**Simba:**

Zira! Zira!

I recall a cheeky juvenile of that name

That often used to kid me.

A kidding of fate, now an adult, she is the one

To greet me first as I return from exile.

Welcome!

**Zira:**

Welcome home, o prince of cats.

_(they embrace)_

**Simba:**

Now, I beseech you-

Say what has happened during my absence!

Why does a land so fertile once

Look similar to a cursed place

Where not a dog, not a scorpion dares to dwell?

**Zira:**

Truly, truly a curse, my lord!

The skies have barricaded their womb.

The land thirsts, longing for water

Not seen in too many moons.

The less endurable have either left

Or died. Each day Pride Rock

Is besieged with the threat of famine.

**Simba **_(aside)_**:**

It came to this- my uncle's fratricide

Brings death and anguish to the whole pride!

He sees not his punishment at the gates…

_(to Zira)_

And what of the king?

**Zira:**

The king that's died?

A wound in our hearts.

The king that lives?

A wound in mine.

**Simba:**

Scar?

**Zira:**

Yes, a scar as well. Call it as you wish.

**Simba:**

My uncle, I meant.

**Zira**_ (irritated)_**:**

Yes, yes! We speak of the same.

The present king I'd thought to be different

Before he rejected me.

**Simba **_(aside, abashed)_**:**

O how they are still ignorant!

_(to Zira)_

You've loved my uncle?

**Zira **_(sadly)_**:**

I cannot trick or order

My own heart to ease.

That is so.

**Simba **_(aside, angrily)_**:**

Foul traitor! Cut-purse of souls!

Behold, behold the dice that rolls

Already. Your loss is at hand!

_(to Zira)_

Worry not, my pridesister!

It is why I came.

I'll cleanse this land of it's cursed shame.

A shame with a name and a scar on it's face…

**Zira:**

Oh! But one thing I request of your grace-

**Simba **_(startled)_**:**

What say you?

**Zira **_(holding him)_**:**

Abandon your anger!

Abandon haste action!

And spare me, oh please, such dissatisfaction!

Spare my beloved! I beg, slay him not!

If he goes to grave, then together we'll rot.

**Simba **_(aside, irritated)_**:**

Frailty, your name is female!

She knows not what she asks for!

If my uncle's crime could taint him,

Red and crimson head to toe would paint him

To her disgust.

When she'll know that, she'll consent

And then I will keep my promise.

_(to Zira)_

Fine, fine! Let me be!

**Zira **_(letting him go)_**:**

Thank you, just lord!

Though I know he cares not for my affection

I wish him no harm.

**Simba:**

How kind of you.

Now I beg for pardon-

I've got matters to settle at Pride Rock.

**Zira:**

That I know, so I won't hold you back.

But before we depart, hear this word of advice-

Beware, prince. Things have changed around here.

Be cautious with both lions and hyenas alike.

_(she leaves)_

**Simba:**

Changes I can see, greatly for the worse.

The changes I bring shall send back this curse.

_(he walks towards Pride Rock as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: Say whut? What's Zira doing here?**

**Well she is a Pridelander. She's not Scar's mate since Sarabi is and that makes her very unhappy, but still she's hoping that her day might come yet. And she's going to do anything to protect the black-haired object of her obsession. But will Simba pay any attention to that? For now, it's destination- Pride Rock!  
**


	7. Act III Scene 2

**AN: Another late post, but you just have to excuse me- today I had to struggle with a punctured pipe. I never thought that I would ever be gathering water from the floor of a gym using a shovel...**

* * *

**Act III Scene 2**

_(Pride Rock, a small, dark-furred lion cub plays and pounces around at the entrance to the cave)_

**Simba **_(ascending the rock from aside, happily)_**:**

At last, an island among the ocean of filthy hyenas!

My home, o place of joy! Soon to be mine anew!

Where is my mother? Where are those I once knew?

_(the cub approaches him timidly)_

**Simba **_(to the cub)_**:**

Hello! Who is this? New life in the pride?

How good is to see that not all here has died!

_(starts playing with the cub)_

**Scar **_(standing in the shade at the entrance to the cave, frightened)_**:**

All the spirits of Africa protect me!

What is this madness?

Have my own eyes turned against me?

Has Mufasa slid down on a moonbeam from the sky

To punish me with the same torture I myself imposed on him-

The death of a young one?

Mufasa…

No! Nightmare made flesh!

This is insane!

_(runs out of the cave)_

**Scar **_(angrily)_**:**

Hold, strange one!

Dare not touch the cub!

_(grasps the little lion and growls)_

**Simba:**

Behold the serpent!

I see much more has changed here than I have thought.

You even became fond of cubs! How is that, uncle?

**Scar **_(aside)_**:**

By my life, it is truly a dead one revived!

Not my brother, but his son- a copy of the latter!

Not faithful a copy, I hope.

_(to Simba)_

Simba… I'm so surprised to see you… alive!

**Simba **_(aside)_**:**

The liar! The dirty rat!

Soon is his downfall. I should rip him apart…

But not before the little one's sight.

_(to Scar)_

Order the cub away, Scar. We must talk.

**Scar **_(smiling)_**:**

Order him away? But why?

_(starts stroking the cub)_

Aren't you curious about a new member of your pride?

**Simba **_(angrily)_**:**

What I am curious about are the hordes of hyenas at Pride Rock.

What I am curious about is the utter deterioration of the whole kingdom.

What I am curious about is your reign as king!

**Scar:**

Ah, Simba- you're as concerned about your land as your late father used to be.

Pity you also, like him, lack the concern of the individual.

The more it is a shame, because this fine youth here

Is your brother.

**Simba **_(startled)_**:**

I have not a brother.

**Scar:**

Oh, but you do! Take heed.

Let your mother explain.

_(walks to the top of the ledge and roars)_

Sarabi!

**Simba **_(aside)_**:**

So she lives! Oh longing, begone!

But yet- whence this unrest?

_(the queen ascends Pride Rock)_

**Sarabi **_(affected)_**:**

Such a sculpture of my beloved

Can bare but one name.

Simba… jewel of my loins…

You come back to me from death!

_(they embrace and cry)_

**Simba:**

Ease, ease good mother.

Be comforted. It is I.

**Sarabi **_(through tears)_**:**

But how? How can it be?

**Scar:**

Quite simple, my dear-

You remember we never actually found Simba's body.

It seems it was pointless to seek!

The poor cub became so scared with the most tragic event,

That he ran away. And truly- who can blame him?

Happily the land of his exile proved gracious

To a regal son, and now we reclaim him,

Fine in his adulthood and good in his health!

**Simba**_ (aside, angrily)_**:**

One more word of this forgery

And nor my mother's presence

Nor the strength of an elephant

Will refrain me…

**Scar:**

Come, dearest queen!

Let us greet the returning prince

With happy news!

_(the queen and the king stand together smiling, caressing the cub)_

**Simba**_ (disgusted)_**:**

What is this?

**Scar:**

This, as I have said, is your brother.

Son of the queen and the king.

**Simba:**

The king has died!

**Scar:**

And there is a new one.

I am the king.

**Simba **_(distraught)_**:**

No… impossible…

Mother, confirm this untrue!

**Sarabi **_(sadly)_**:**

O, where does such sudden sorrow derive?

**Scar:**

How is it that the clouds still hang on you?

**Simba **_(mockingly)_**:**

Not so, uncle! I am too much in the sun.

**Scar **_(to Sarabi)_**:**

Attend not these words of despair, my dear!

He remembers his father.

**Sarabi:**

Good Simba, cast your nighted color off,  
And let your eye look like a friend on Pride Rock.  
Do not forever with your veiled lids  
Seek for your noble father in the dust.  
You know it is common- all that lives must die,  
Passing through nature

In the eternal circle.

**Simba:**

Yes, mother. It is common.

**Sarabi:**

If it is, why seems it so particular with you?

**Simba:**

Seems! No, it is! I know not "seems".  
It is not alone my inky cloak, good mother,

Together with all forms, moods, shapes of grief  
That can denote me truly- these indeed seem,  
For they are actions that someone might play.  
But I have that within which passes show.  
These are but trappings and the suits of woe.

**Scar:**

It is sweet and commendable in your nature, Simba,  
To give these mourning duties to your father.  
But, you must know, your father is lost.  
The survivor is bound  
In filial obligation for some term  
To do obsequious sorrow- but to persevere  
In obstinate condolement is a course  
Of impious stubbornness. It is un-leonine.  
For what we know must be and is as common  
As any the most vulgar thing to sense,  
Why should we in our peevish opposition  
Take it to heart?

It is a fault against the dead, a fault to nature,  
To reason most absurd- whose common theme  
Is death of fathers, and who still have cried,  
From the first corpse till he that died today-  
"This must be so." We pray you, throw to earth  
This unprevailing woe, and think of me  
As of a father- for let the world take note,  
You are the most immediate to our throne  
And with no less nobility of love  
Than that which dearest father bears his son,  
Do I impart toward you.

**Simba **_(growling angrily)_**:**

Cease! Be quiet! Away with you!

Away, I say! Leave me to my mother!

**Sarabi **_(to Scar)_**:**

Submit, I beg you!

Let me calm my son.

**Scar **_(offended)_**:**

May peace be the fruit of what has now begun!

_(he takes the cub and leaves, curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: AWKWARD. Simba was very close to tearing Scar apart, but the fact that he is now the father of his half-brother makes things quite a bit more complicated. This is my little supplement to the story from the tragedy. The murder can wait- Sarabi's got some SERIOUS explanations to make!**

**I haven't given Scar and Sarabi's cub a name. Anyone got any suggestions? XD**


	8. Act III Scene 3

**Act III Scene 3**

_(Pride Rock)_

**Sarabi:**

Simba, you have your father much offended!

**Simba:**

Mother, you have my father much offended!

**Sarabi:**

You answer with an idle tongue.

**Simba:**

You question with a wicked one.

**Sarabi:**

Why, how now, Simba! Have you forgotten me?

**Simba:**

No, not at all-  
You are the queen, your mate's brother's mate,  
And - would it were not so! - you are my mother.

**Sarabi:**

No, then. I'll send those to you that can speak.

**Simba **_(angrily)_**:**

Come, come, and sit you down! You will not budge.  
You go not till I set you up a mirror  
Where you may see the inmost part of you.

**Sarabi **_(frightened)_**:**

What will you do? Do you wish to murder me?

Help, hyenas!

**Simba:**

Leave wringing of your paws- peace! Sit you down  
And let me wring your heart. For so I will,

If it be made of penetrable stuff,  
If damned custom have not brazed it so

That it is proof and solid wall against sense.

**Sarabi:**

What have I done, that you dare wag your tongue  
In noise so rude against me?

**Simba:**

Such an act  
That blurs the grace and blush of modesty,  
Calls virtue hypocrite, takes off the rose  
From the fair forehead of an innocent love

And sets a blister there.

**Sarabi:**

Oh, what act,  
That roars so loud and thunders in the index?

**Simba:**

Look here, upon this picture, and on this-  
The counterfeit presentment of two brothers.

See, what a grace was seated on this brow!  
This fiery mane! The front of a bull,  
An eye like an eagle's, to threaten and command.  
A stallion-like, new-lighted on a heaven-kissing hill.  
A combination and a form indeed,  
Where every past king did seem to set his seal  
To give the world assurance of a lion-

This was your mate!

Look you now, what follows.  
Here is your mate- a rotten serpent,  
Blasting his wholesome brother. Have you got eyes?  
Could you abandon to feed on such fine game  
And shift to carrion? Ha! Have you eyes?  
You cannot call it love.  
Eyes without feeling, feeling without sight,  
Ears without hands or eyes, smelling sans all,  
Or but a sickly part of one true sense  
Could not so err.  
O shame! Where is your blush?

**Sarabi:**  
Simba, speak no more!

Your sorrow has driven you into madness!

Your father's death is my deepest sadness

Yet I am a queen, and I know my duties.

You were gone- so I had to care

About royal lineage and baring an heir!

**Simba:**

No- but to live  
In the rank sweat of a tainted den,  
Stewed in corruption, honeying and mating  
Over the nasty sty…

**Sarabi:**

O, speak to me no more!  
These words, like termites, enter in my ears.  
No more, sweet Simba!

**Simba:**

… with a murderer and a villain!

A slave that is not worth ten times less  
Of your precedent lord! A vice of kings,  
A cut-purse of the kingdom and the rule,  
That from a shelf stole the precious crown  
And put it on his black nob!

**Sarabi:**

No more!

_(the Ghost appears in the sky)_

**Simba **_(looking up, desperately)_**:**

Father! O father! Father of mine!

**Sarabi:**

Alas, he is mad!

My sorrow consumes me,

Thoughts tragic and sad!

**Simba **_(to the Ghost)_**:**

Do you not come to chide your tardy son  
That, lapsed in time and passion, lets go by  
The important acting of your dread command?  
O, say!

**Ghost:**

Remember- this visitation  
Is only to whet your almost blunted purpose.  
But look- amazement on your mother sits!

Whosoever you pursue,  
Taint not your mind, nor let your soul

Scheme against Sarabi.

Speak to her, Simba!

**Simba **_(to Sarabi)_**:**

How's it with you, mother?

**Sarabi:**

And how's it with you  
That you do bend your eye on vacancy  
And with the incorporal air do hold discourse?

O gentle son,  
Upon the heat and flame of your distemper  
Sprinkle cool patience. Whereon do you look?

**Simba:**

On him, on him! Look how pale he glares!

**Sarabi:**

Of whom do you speak this?

**Simba:**

Do you see nothing there?

**Sarabi:**

Nothing at all, yet all that is I see

With a huntress' eye.

**Simba:**

Nor did you hear anything?

**Sarabi:**

No, nothing but ourselves.

**Simba:**

Why, look over there! Look how it steals away!  
My father, in his habit as he lived!  
Look, where he goes, even now, at the sky!

_(the Ghost disappears)_

**Sarabi:**

This is truly an invention

Of a troubled brain

That cunningly provides

Such a bodiless mirage!

**Simba:**

Mirage! It's your name, not mine.  
My pulse, as yours, does temperately keep time  
And makes as healthful music- it is not madness  
That I have uttered. Bring me to the test  
And I the matter will re-word.

Mother, for the love of grace,  
Lay not that flattering unction to your soul  
That not your trespass, but my madness speaks!  
It will only skin and film the ulcerous place  
While rank corruption, mining all within,  
Infects unseen. Confess yourself to the stars,  
Repent what's past, avoid what is to come  
And do not spread the compost on the weeds  
To make them ranker! Forgive me this my virtue  
For in the misery of these cured times  
Virtue itself of vice must beg pardon.

**Sarabi:**

Simba, you have cleaved my heart in two.

**Simba:**

So throw away the worser part of it  
And live the purer with the other half!  
Good bye- but go not to my uncle's lair!  
Assume a virtue, if you have it not.

Refrain tonight,  
And that shall lend a kind of easiness  
To the next abstinence-  
For use almost can change the stamp of nature  
And also master the devil, or throw him out  
With wondrous potency.

Once more, good bye.

_(they leave severally as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: You might not believe it, but this scene is almost totally taken straight from 'Hamlet' (Act III Scene 4 in the tragedy) along with the swearing and everything. Hamlet was sure pissed off at queen Gertrude there… So why shouldn't Simba be as mad with Sarabi as well? Disgusted by the lone fact that she is now Scar's mate, he accuses her of betraying Mufasa by an act of adultery. Her explanations, though purely sincere, fall on deaf ears, and the queen is the more depressed when she sees that her son 'sees dead people' and is probably totally insane.**

**But _is_ Simba totally insane? Cease not in reading, lads! Cease not in reviewing! What's up with you? Is everyone off reading 'From behind Bars'? I suppose not!  
**


	9. Act III Scene 4

**Act III Scene 4**

_(Pride Rock in the middle of a starry night, Scar exits the cave and stands at the top of the ledge, gazing at the stars)_

**Scar **_(sadly)_**:**

Silence of the stars, among all most silent…

Give yourself to me

And give rest to a clamorous soul!

Tonight I am abandoned

By my pride, by my queen

And now, yet again, by my peace.

_(Simba enters and stands aside)_

**Simba:**

Now I may do it easily!

He's alone, talking to himself.

But what does this serpent hiss?

_(listens)_

**Scar:**

Halved is my weight today

But still it continues to crush-

The murder of one equally heavy as that of two.

Oh, my brother! My mother's child!

Is it so as the crowd believes

That you high in the sky hold the life-giving waters

To punish your successor's deeds?

Will there be no rest till I pay my debt to the very letter?

Oh, how much longer? What if this cursed paw  
Were thicker than itself with brother's blood,  
Is there not rain enough in the sweet heavens  
To wash it white as snow?

Then I'll look up. Thus hear as I confess-

I am in pain! Sorrow and remorse

Blend in my heart like bovine in the herd!

But, o, what form of petition  
Can serve my turn? 'Forgive me my foul murder'?  
That cannot be since I am still possessed  
Of those effects for which I did the murder-  
My crown, my own ambition and my queen.  
May one be pardoned and retain the offence?

In the corrupted currents of this world  
Offence's gilded hand may shove by justice,  
And often is seen the wicked prize itself  
Buying out the law. But it is not so above.  
There is no shuffling, there the action lies  
In it's true nature and we ourselves compelled,  
Even to the teeth and forehead of our faults,  
To give in evidence. What then? What remains?  
Try what repentance can- what can it not?  
Yet what can it when one can not repent?  
O wretched state! O bosom black as death!  
O limed soul, that, struggling to be free,  
Becomes more engaged! Help, stars! Make assay!  
Bow, stubborn knees and heart with strings of steel  
Be soft as sinews of the newborn cub.  
All may be well.

_(falls to the ground)_

**Simba **_(aside)_**:**

He regrets!

May one punish a penitent begging for mercy?

Anger, avenger's wrath, where are you?

O, how heavy a test!

_(the royal pair's cub emerges from behind a rock and, mewing, nestles into Simba's fur)_

**Simba **_(abashed)_**:**

May a son orphaned by a father

Make another an orphan?

The more horrible a thought

Since, even though through vile adultery,

You are my mother's child.

Would this my father want?

Would my father let this happen at all?

Yet, was it not him who gave me the vague order?

Or am I rightly called insane

And the cloudy visage was not of the stars

But of a demented mind…

Or was it a dark specter, incorporeal,

Thirsty of corporeal blood,

Tempting me with murder?

Oh, how I am weak and troubled!

I had once promised to restrain

To grant Zira's wish. Still there is time.

Without the certain fact

One must cease to act.

_(leaves, the cub approaches Scar and mews, surprising him)_

**Scar:**

So I am not abandoned!

_(embraces the cub, whispers towards the sky)_

Mufasa, my sentry! Is it not my son

Who proves to me the onus of my former atrocity?

And now you send me your own son, a star fallen from heaven,

The one I'd schemed against.

Should he be the object of my penance

That will cleanse me of my defilement

And put an end to a cursed punishment

Imposed upon the land?

Therefore I speak my vow!

Under my rule Simba is safe.

Now I care not- sane or insane,

Not a single red hair shall fall from his mane.

_(grabs the cub in his teeth and enters the cave as the curtain falls)_

_(end of Act III)_

* * *

**AN: '_Two things fill the mind with ever new and increasing admiration and awe, the more often and steadily we reflect upon them- the starry heavens above me and the moral law within me' _(Immanuel Kant)**

**Claudius' prayer is one of my favorite scenes in 'Hamlet'. But we do not see Scar repenting very often even in the fanfics, now do we? Maybe this is why Simba is totally confused…**

**Act IV's just up ahead!**


	10. Act IV Scene 1

**Act IV Scene 1**

_(Scar's old den at dusk, the Lionesses sit gathered together, speaking emotionally until Sarafina stands in their midst)_

**Sarafina **_(passionately)_**:**

Calm, my sisters! Hush!

I know your restlessness as I myself am restless

And thus I implore you to listen!

The days of our slavery are near to end!

**Lionesses **_(in chorus, angrily)_**:**

Down with the king!

Down with the king!

**Sarafina:**

Hush, I beseech you!

Truly, our liberation is at hand!

No longer shall we be forced

To exhaust the meager game and ourselves

To fill the bellies of that lamentable, tyrannous shadow of a lion

Along with his stinking, wretched army of scavengers!

**Lionesses:**

Away with Scar!

Away with hyenas!

**Sarafina:**

Yes, my sisters, the time is right.

Now must we become united.

Now must we be strong and confident!

Sarabi's stubbornness is a pain to all of us

But we may not sacrifice the good of this pride

For the pleasures and likes of one deceived female!

No more famine!

**Lionesses:**

No more!

**Sarafina:**

No more slavery!

**Lionesses:**

No more!

**Sarafina:**

No more Scar!

**Lionesses **_(passionately)_**:**

No more! No more!

Down with the king!

_(they chant until Sarafina again orders them to calm down)_

**Sarafina:**

I admire your zeal, sisters. It's fire will help us in our way to victory.

And let us not consider this to be just words!

Words had been spoken for years, at first silently in fear of punishment

And nowadays more openly, taking the punishment without fear,

But still they were only words. Now is a time when the stars send to us a sign

That you might have already heard of. We had been upholding

The noble memory of the one righteous king Mufasa

Whose very name has been banned by the tyrant

Under the threat of banishment. But right we were to uphold that memory

As now he himself imposes a blessing from the stars

Sending to us his son.

_(Lionesses become thrown into confusion and raise a loud uproar)_

**Sarafina:**

Order! These are the happiest news of course!

Simba's alive and has been seen at Pride Rock.

Though no one has talked to him we may assume

That without a doubt he will support our cause

And lead us to victory, to afterwards

Become king himself- a rightful heir of his father.

**Lionesses:**

Hail Mufasa!

Hail Simba!

Long live the rightful king!

**Sarafina:**

May his reign last long indeed!

_(looking up towards the sky)_

O righteous kings, noble ancestors!

Here the cry of a pride in need.

Give us the courage, give us the power

So needful in this most testing hour.

Lead forth the one who returns from death

To make the impostor breathe his last breath.

Lead forth our pride as we here stand

Pledging to bring back peace to the land.

Hail Mufasa!

Hail Simba!

Victory's at hand!

**Lionesses:**

Hail Mufasa!

Hail Simba!

Long live the rightful king!

**Sarafina:**

Yes, my sisters. Go now and rest

And let not your dreams be distorted

With any form of doubt.

The stars encourage us.

_(the Lionesses begin to dismiss)_

**Sarafina **_(to her daughter)_**:**

You wait, Nala. We need to speak in private.

_(when they are alone, Nala confronts her)_

**Nala:**

I wanted to speak to you myself.

What is this you say about Simba?

**Sarafina:**

Do you not trust your mother?

**Nala:**

No, by my soul, not at all! I am fully for you and our cause, as you know I always had!

But Simba has died a long time ago…

**Sarafina:**

Yet I am reproached of lying!

Listen, Nala. I may be old

But my mind is still swift and accurate as an eagle

That descends from the height in an eye-blink

To grab a tiny mouse. I know who I saw!

It was the same son of Sarabi and the late king

Who's birth we've all celebrated along with all the animals.

The same one I myself had taken care of and groomed at times.

If I am wrong, then damned be my eyes, nose and tongue altogether.

**Nala:**

But how can that be?

**Sarafina:**

I know not how it can be, but I know it is.

And I want you to search for him, Nala.

Simba had been your friend… and even more.

Now he bares features different than before

But I assure you- when you feel his scent and see his face

You'll know that the king has returned to his place.

And then we will rejoice.

**Nala:**

I trust your word, mother.

**Sarafina:**

And I trust you will find him.

Good night to you.

_(they embrace and then leave, after a while Zira enters the scene emerging from the shadows)_

**Zira:**

That plotting, treacherous, sly, ungrateful wench!

Who is she to scheme against our good ruler?

Using the naive, weak minds of the lionesses…

Using her own daughter to bend Simba to her will…

That will not happen! Not while I'm around!

Stars, bare whiteness to my pledge-

I will never let this regicide happen

Even if I have to kill… or die myself!

Fear not Scar, my beloved!

Readily I'll stop this assassination

Maybe thus earning your appreciation.

_(she leaves as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: There is nothing like a plotting bunch of females to make the story a little more emotional XD So king Scar isn't quite the favorite ruler in the history of the Pridelands, and it seems that he has only two supporters- his lawful mate Sarabi and his obsessed groupie Zira. On the other hand, Sarafina, a combination of Laertes and Lady Macbeth, is dreaming of a coup d'etat with the help of Simba and her daughter Nala, the prince's cubhood friend. So is there no chance of forgiveness for Scar and will his regicide backfire on him? This decision is placed in Simba's paws. Who is he going to listen to? Sarafina? Nala? Zira? The Ghost? Or maybe just himself? **

**Until the curtain rises again!**


	11. Act IV Scene 2

**Act IV Scene 2**

_(somewhere in the savanna)_

**Timon:**

Oy, where can that crazy kid be, where can he be?

We've been looking for him for hours.

I'm so sweaty I can smell myself more than I smell you!

**Pumbaa:**

Yeah, I'm exhausted too, Timon,

But Simba's gotta be around here somewhere!

This is his home, after all…

**Timon:**

Looking at this place makes me wonder

Why he even bothered to return here.

The land is dry, not even a worm to eat,

Only those disgusting hyenas hungry for our meat…

**Pumbaa:**

Stop it, Timon!

Whenever you mention them it makes me shiver…

_(the wind brings the sound of a wild chuckle)_

**Pumbaa **_(frightened)_**:**

I was being serious!

This isn't the time for pranks!

**Timon:**

That wasn't me laughing, Pumbaa.

**Pumbaa:**

What? Who was it then?

_(a pack of giggling hyenas appear out of nowhere, surrounding them momentarily as they scream with terror)_

**Pumbaa **_(embracing Timon)_**:**

Timon! Do something!

I'm too young to become a piece of ham!

**Timon:**

Me? And what about you?

Why do I always have to save your…

**Shenzi **_(confronting them, mockingly)_**:**

Speaking of worms…

**Hyena I:**

Well, if it ain't Breakfast and Lunch!

The pig here's quite a treat, in'it?

**Hyena II:**

C'mon down and dine

On this tasty swine…

**Hyena I:**

All ya gotta do is get in line! Haha!

**Timon:**

Please, please don't eat us!

You know what they say- you are what you eat

And if I told ya what our diet consists of…

**Shenzi:**

Aw, shut up already!

_(she approaches and sniffs them)_

Yeah, it's you. I can smell a lion scent

On ya even under all that stink.

You're lucky today. We're gonna use you

Other than for filling our stomachs.

_(she turns around)_

**Timon and Pumbaa **_(together)_**:**

Whut?

_(Shenzi moves away, making place for a suddenly appearing dark lion)_

**Scar:**

Well well, Shenzi. I'm impressed.

You have a meercat and a warthog right in front of your nose

And yet you managed to restrain both yourself

And your pack from eating them.

_(addressing Timon and Pumbaa)_

I'm truly pleased to meet you.

**Pumbaa **_(frightened)_**:**

Please, mister lion! Don't let the hyenas eat us!

**Scar:**

Puh! My name is Scar the King.

You better remember both the name and the title.

**Timon **_(aside, to Pumbaa)_**:**

This is the guy Simba warned us about!

Let me do the talking.

_(to Scar)_

The famous king Scar? We're really honored, your majesty.

Please, accept a sincere praise from the humble and honest

Jungle folk which my corpulent comrade and I represent…

**Scar **_(irritated)_**:**

Let's cut the senseless chit-chat

Before I get bored, shall we?

I know who you are- my nephew's friends.

**Pumbaa:**

Oh please don't harm him!

**Scar **_(chuckling)_**:**

Harm him? Why would I want to

Commit such an act against my own flesh and blood?

Besides, is he not harmed already?

Something have you heard  
Of Simba's transformation- so I call it,  
Though nor the exterior nor the inward lion  
Resembles that he was. What it should be,  
More than his father's death, that thus have put him  
So much from the understanding of himself,  
I cannot dream of. I entreat you both,  
That, being of so young days brought up with him,  
And so much neighbored to his youth and behavior,  
You may convince him to what I will present.

**Timon and Pumbaa **_(together, startled)_**:**

What do you want us to do?

**Scar:**

Oh, not much more but to undoubtedly

Grant the wish you yourselves have,

That is- to ease his aching spirit.

His return to the Pridelands has opened old wounds

And I suppose my nephew still needs some time

To cope with what he'd experienced.

Convince him to go back to the jungle with you

For let's say… one month. I know you can do that

Since you are his friends. Madness in great ones

Must not go unwatched.

Do I make myself clear?

**Timon and Pumbaa:**

Simba. Jungle. One month.

Clear, your highness.

**Scar:**

Good. Seek him out, but speak fair.

I pray you, haste in before my hyenas

Become hungry beyond their self-control!

_(Timon and Pumbaa run away, the rest of Shenzi's pack follows them giggling mockingly, while Shenzi is left alone with Scar)_

**Scar:**

Are you sure these drones are not going to hurt them?

**Shenzi:**

One can never be sure

But they know their orders.

There is just one thing I wanted to ask you, Scar.

Why are ya sending your nephew

To the jungle for a month?

**Scar **_(pensively)_**:**

Shenzi, Shenzi…

Tell me- have I ever been kind?

**Shenzi:**

Not to my knowledge.

**Scar:**

The sincerity of a hyena!

Thus I understand your wonderment.

Once I had wanted to kill my brother's son,

That is true.

On another occasion you have failed to kill him,

That is true also.

I should be deeply enraged, but now I see

That only a cow changes not it's views.

I have abandoned the lust to kill Simba.

To the contrary- kindness is what I wish

To bestow upon him.

**Shenzi:**

By… sending him away?

**Scar:**

Yes, also by that!

His mind is weary,

He cannot bear his father being dead,

Me being the king

And his mother being my mate.

He needs reposal- a month more in the jungle should do.

I, on the other hand, have different plans.

Life in the Pridelands has become unbearably hollow,

Don't you think? It's not the land it used to be

And both the lionesses and the hyenas

Are slowly starting to have enough.

Sarabi tells me the herds have moved on.

Well, this has been a nice dominion,

But considering the circumstances

I may eventually want to follow them.

**Shenzi:**

You're joking!

**Scar:**

Except that day when I told you I wanted to kill my brother

I've never been more serious in my life!

Your pack couldn't care less for where they live

As long as there is enough food, wouldn't you agree?

I myself can be king anywhere.

You hyenas are all I need, apart from my mate and son, obviously.

Those peevish lionesses can come along if they want to

But if not- let them stay here and rot

Or wait a month for Simba to return from the jungle.

Then he can take his throne for all I care.

After all, he is still my brother's heir.

Let him be king of Dead Rock if he wants to

And if he is able to survive the drought.

**Shenzi:**

Damn, Scar!

I never thought you would do such a thing.

You, the great schemer? The great assassin?

**Scar:**

Oh stop living in the past, Shenzi.

It is something we have to put behind us

Like it never even happened.

Understood?

**Shenzi:**

You're the boss, Scar!

**Scar:**

I'm glad you still have confidence in what I have once said.

Prepare yourselves to follow me and to be rightly fed.

_(they leave as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: Wait, what? Is Scar out of his mind?**

**Well, actually, he isn't- in fact, he's being quite reasonable in a very unique way. In his soliloquy at the end of Act III, he reveals that despite Simba is still alive, he can't fight his feeling of guilt that is getting unbearable for him. So he thinks of a clever way in which he can repent his sin of fratricide- to repay Simba for his years of exile. But still, he also doesn't want to just step down and abandon the crown- oh no. So this time he decides to do something he never did in the movie- to listen to Sarabi and relocate because of the draught. This way, when his nephew comes back from the jungle, he would find the throne at Pride Rock unoccupied. Scar would remain king and Simba would become one- it's like killing two birds with one stone. **

**But are _these_ the birds that are really going to get killed? Are Rosencranz and Guildestern, I mean Timon and Pumbaa, going to accomplish their mission and take Simba on a very consequential vacation? Must I encourage to keep reading? Tell me if I'm doing a good job with the plot.  
**


	12. Act IV Scene 3

**Act IV Scene 3**

_(somewhere in the savanna)_

**Simba:**

To be, or not to be- that is the question!  
Whether it is nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die, to sleep,

No more - and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, which is a consummation  
Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep…

That I would prefer much to this struggle.

The inner, senseless battle which one fights

Devoid of sight, devoid of hearing, devoid of council…

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes?

Who would bear to grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscovered country from whose bourn  
No traveler returns, puzzles the will  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have

Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all.

I myself cower to raise a paw against my uncle's life

And I cower also to raise it against my own.

Thus what have I left?

_(he notices Nala entering the scene)_

Soft you now!  
My fair Nala! Nymph- in your orisons  
Be all my sins remembered.

**Nala **_(affected)_**:**

A lie becomes the truth-

A distant memory stands before me

In flesh and blood.

_(they embrace)_

**Nala:**

Where have you been for so long?

**Simba:**

I have been well, thank you.

**Nala:**

It is like you came back from the dead…

You don't know not how much this will mean to everyone!

How much it means to me…

If you've been alive all this time…

Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?

**Simba **_(abashed)_**:**

Well, I needed to… get out on my own.

Live my own life. And I did.

**Nala:**

We've really needed you at home.

Scar let the hyenas take over the Pridelands.

Behold- everything's destroyed!

**Simba:**

Yeah, that I know.

The soil has dried up

Just like the hearts of the ones who walk upon it…

**Nala:**

I don't seem to understand.

**Simba:**

Do you not? I doubt that.

You can see me standing here in front of you

So I hint that you are able to see with comparable perfection

The wretched state of my mother, the queen.

The mate of the king, as disgusting as he is…

And now her, as disgusting as him…

**Nala:**

Simba! You speak of your mother!

**Simba:**

I know of whom I speak!

Or do you wish to tell me that this is no lone case

And that more little piglets had come

To suck on that sow's tits!

Tell me- how many mates does my uncle have?

**Nala:**

Why now, prince! Be warned!

You stray much in your hasty judgment!

Your pride's lionesses are as noble and proud

As before you hunched your tail at us and ran.

And dare not insult Sarabi! I don't applause her act myself

Yet she did that for no other reason

Then what she thought would be best for her pride

And her sacrifice is to be admired!

It's your uncle who's the true enemy. Your mother is not.

If you wish to express wrath upon a disgusting wretch

Who tainted your land and not just the land,

Let Scar be your target.

Please, Simba- you are our only hope.

So now, how will it be?

**Simba **_(angrily)_**:**

It will be that you'll fix your ears

On what I have to tell you-

You think you can just show up

And tell me how to live my life?

You don't even know what I've been through!

To think that I've had you as a friend…

**Nala:**

Indeed, you made me believe so.

**Simba:**

You should not have believed me.

A severed twig can not be reattached to the tree.

Why do you shiver? Thus was our friendship, still

I loved you not.

**Nala **_(sadly)_**:**

I was the more deceived.

**Simba:**

No longer will I sin with deceit, then.

Farewell, Nala.

**Nala:**

O, help him, you sweet heavens!

_(she tries to hold him)_

**Simba **_(mockingly)_**:**

I am myself indifferent honest, but yet I  
Could accuse me of such things that it were better my  
Mother had not borne me- I am very proud, revengeful,  
Ambitious, with more offences at my back than I have  
Thoughts to put them in, imagination to give them shape,  
Or time to act them in. What should such fellows as I do  
Crawling between earth and heaven?

If you ever find a mate, I'll give you this plague for your dowry-

Be you as chaste as ice, as pure as snow, you shall not escape calumny.

Or, if you will need a mate, mate a fool.

For wise males know well enough what monsters you make of them.

Farewell.

_(he leaves)_

**Nala:**

O heavenly powers, restore him!

What a noble mind is here overthrown!  
The courtier's, soldier's, scholar's eye, tongue, claw,  
The expectancy and rose of the fair state,  
The glass of fashion and the mold of form,  
The observed of all observers, quite, quite down!  
And I, of lionesses most deject and wretched,  
That sucked the honey of his music vows,  
Now see that noble and most sovereign reason,  
That unmatched form and feature of blown youth  
Blasted with ecstasy! O, woe is me,  
To have seen what I have seen, see what I see!

_(she breaks down crying as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: Okay, first of all- Hamlet's "To be or not to be" soliloquy is NOT the scene where he holds the skull- these are two totally different moments in the play, but hardly anyone knows that.**

**Second of all- Simba and Nala's quarrel. Hm, I guess this is how it would end up in the movie if Mufasa's ghost did not show up… The prince is troubled, but he will not take advices from anyone. Especially from a female, since he kind of feels disgust towards the feminine kind after what his mother had done with ol' uncle Scar. So again, a combination of the movie and the tragedy, ending up with a big break-up. Way to go, Simba…**


	13. Act IV Scene 4

**Act IV Scene 4**

_(somewhere in the savanna, Pumbaa runs to the stage carrying Timon on his back)_

**Timon **_(pulling Pumbaa's hair)_**:**

Pumbaa… Pumbaa!

Why are you stopping?

If we don't get moving,

That horde is gonna be on top of us!

**Pumbaa **_(panting)_**:**

Sorry, Timon…

I'm worn out.

If my destiny is to become hyena food

Then I'm ready to take my place

In the Circle of Life.

_(falls to the ground)_

**Timon:**

But I'm not ready yet!

_(jumps off of him)_

Wait a sec! I think we lost them.

_(sniffs for a scent in the air)_

Yeah, I can't smell any hyenas.

That was a close one! That Scar guy and his lapdogs…

Yeesh! Beyond creepy!

But wait- there's another scent…

Not as smelly, but still…

_(turns around)_

Simba?

**Pumbaa:**

Simba? Where?

_(rises from the ground noticing a lion lying in the shade of a nearby tree)_

**Simba:**

So you have caught up with me.

**Timon:**

My dearest friend!

**Pumbaa:**

My honored lord!

**Simba:**

My excellent good comrades!

How are you Timon? Ah, Pumbaa!

How are you both!

**Timon:**

Happy, yet we're not over-happy.

On fortune's cap we are not the very button.

**Simba:**

Nor the soles of her shoe?

**Pumbaa:**

Neither, my lord!

**Simba:**

Then you live about her waist,

Or in the middle of her favors?

**Timon:**

To tell you the truth,

We are her bearers.

**Simba:**

In the secret parts of fortune?

O, most true- she is a strumpet.

What news?

**Timon:**

None but that we are concerned about you.

**Pumbaa:**

Timon is right!

We have heard much about your unrest.

**Simba:**

You have heard?

And who was the one who spoke?

**Timon:**

Uh… Your pride.

**Simba:**

Were they! I am surprised

That they have not swallowed you two on sight

Since the appetites of some of them

Have become truly unrefined.

Now I sense unrest in you as well.

How so?

**Pumbaa:**

Now now, Simba.

You've been through a lot.

**Simba:**

I need you not to state the obvious.

**Timon:**

What Pumbaa was trying to say

Is that we come here to try and

Help you with this burden.

Simba, you need to rest!

What I'm suggesting is this

Exclusive, last-minute vacation

In a peaceful, secluded resort

Among the palm trees of Africa.

One short charter flight,

A month in the jungle

And you'll be as good as new,

Both in terms of body and mind!

**Simba **_(irritated)_**:**

There is nothing wrong with my mind!

Never again will I set a foot in the jungle!

This is my home, always has been and always will.

**Pumbaa:**

Oh brother…

Scar's gonna make kielbasa out of us…

**Simba:**

What did you say?

**Timon** _(abashed)_**:**

Kielbasa, ya know…

A long, smoked sausage…

**Simba **_(growling)_**:**

Stop playing games with me, Timon!

Why did you mention my uncle?

**Pumbaa:**

Simba, please! Don't be mad at us!

The king just suggested that we,

As your friends, should help you

Ease your troubled soul…

He sends a message-

Simba, for your especial safety  
Which we do tender, as we dearly grieve  
For the state you are in, must send you hence  
With fiery quickness- therefore prepare yourself.  
The associates tend, and everything is bent  
For the jungle.

**Simba **_(aside)_**:**

An attempt to reenact the old scheme! Scar orders me away,

But he will try to stab my back when I am on my way!

The wretch! But no longer am I a cub.

_(to Timon and Pumbaa)_

A message from the king, you say?

The king is a thing-

**Timon:**

A thing of what?

**Simba:**

Of nothing!

_(roars)_

Fools! Where is your sense?

Have I not told you what kind of a lion

Does my uncle be? Not a word,

Not a syllable from him bears slightest resemblance

To truth!

**Timon:**

Simba, calm down!

I think your uncle's right about one thing-

Your rage is driving you mad…

**Simba **_(angrily)_**:**

My rage?

You know not half of it!

_(charges at them with a roar)_

Begone, false friends,

Pawns of the assassin!

May I see you no more!

_(Timon and Pumbaa flee in panic)_

**Simba **_(left alone)_**:**

All against, not one for!

Even my father's star

Blank among the ill-faint firmament…

_(there is a rustle in the thicket)_

Who goes? Another foe?

I can sense you, lioness!

**Zira **_(appearing from beyond the grasses, sings)_**:**

'_Quotes she- before you tumbled me_

_You promised me to wed._

_He answers- so I would have done_

_By yonder sun_

_If you had not come to my bed.'_

**Simba **_(abashed)_**:**

Oh, it's you. Welcome.

What is this song you sing?

**Zira:**

A remembrance, prince,

Of what displeasure had met me.

**Simba:**

Be assured, pridesister,

That not you alone

Wallow this savanna in displeasure.

**Zira:**

Oh I know, I know.

My ears catch the disharmony

In the rhythm of your heart, my lord.

Is it not horrible to suffer alone?

Thank the stars I met you on my way

And that you met me.

Seems fate itself pushes us

To abandon our distress.

_(she fawns against him)_

**Simba **_(distrustfully)_**:**

What are you doing?

**Zira **_(passionately)_**:**

Oh, speak not! Words are useless here!

Just do- do as I, do and feel, feel and enjoy

And let displeasure fade, Simba.

**Simba:**

There are certain… stresses…

The day has been tiring…

**Zira:**

Come- tire some more

Yet be unstressed! It is the magic spark

That only two aching hearts may strike.

Come!

**Simba:**

I want to and I do not want to.

I crave from what I shudder…

**Zira:**

Come, seize me! Seize your life

For there shall be no other!

_(they embrace as the curtain falls)_

_(end of Act IV)_

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh. This is not good…**

**Due to his great lack of capability to make a decision concerning what he should do, Simba starts making mistakes. Feeling disgust towards his uncle yet not wanting to kill him, being betrayed by his mother and friends (or at least this is what he thinks) and abandoned by his father is just too much for him. This is where Zira shows up- the temptress wanting to bend his will with her charms… and she chooses a perfect moment to catch him in her net. Even though Simba loathes what he considers his mother's lust, he is quite a bit more tolerant towards his own…**

**I have seen stories connecting Simba and Zira. In TLK alone, this is pretty unlikely… but hey, this here is Shakespeare! XD**

**So what will happen now to the troubled and seduced prince of the Pridelands? Sooner or later, he will have to feel the consequences of his actions and inactions… Prepare for the final act, noble onlookers!**


	14. Act V Scene 1

**Act V Scene 1**

_(the Elephant Graveyard, enter two Hyenas)_

**Young Hyena:**

Is she not to be given a proper burial

Who willfully seeks her own salvation?

**Old Hyena:**

I tell ya that is so- and therefore

Her corpse will be laid here. The shamans had judged her

And found her unfit for her kind's type o' funeral.

**Young Hyena:**

So it's unlikely that she drowned herself

In her own defense?

**Old Hyena:**

Yeah, it has been found so.

Can it be different? I think not.

**Young Hyena:**

Right, but look! Here lies the water- good. Here  
Stands the animal- good. Now if the animal goes to this water,  
And drowns himself, it is, whether he wants to or not, he  
Goes- mark that. But if the water comes to 'em  
And drowns 'em, he drowns not himself- ergo, he  
That is not guilty of his own death shortens not his own life.

**Old Hyena:**

But is this law?

**Young Hyena:**

Indeed, by Gaia, it is. Shaman's quest law.

**Old Hyena:**

Is it really? If this had not been

A sue-aside, she should rest

Among the green grasses of the savanna

And not left to scavengers on this bone-yard.

Be gone, paltry lawyer! Whet not your tongue

On words. Better sharpen your teeth

And wait for the funeral procession.

Go, I will call for you.

**Young Hyena:**

Well ya better do

Before ya gulp up all the luscious treats…

_(he leaves)_

**Old Hyena **_(ascends a pile of bones, sings)_**:**

'_In youth, when I did love, did love,  
I thought it was very sweet,  
To contract, o, the time, for, ah, my behove,  
O, I thought, there was nothing meet.'_

_(Simba enters)_

**Simba:**

Familiar scene from my cub-hood-

Hyenas, bones and a song!

Not as fearful anymore, since more fearful

Things have I already come across.

Has this fellow no feeling for his business

That he sings at grave-reaving?

Custom has made it in him

A property of easiness.

**Old Hyena **_(sings)_**:**

'_But age, with his stealing steps,_

_Has clawed me in his clutch,_

_And has shipped me into the land_

_As if I had never been such.'_

_(throws aside a skull)_

**Simba:**

That skull had a tongue in it, and could sing once.  
How this knave jowls it to the ground, as if it were  
Cain's jaw-bone, that did the first fratricide! It  
Might be the pate of a politician, which this ass  
Now overreaches- one that would circumvent the very stars.

Might it have even been my uncle's skull…  
Might it not? I will speak to this fellow.  
Whose grave's this, hyena?

**Old Hyena:**

Mine, lion.

**Simba:**

I think it be yours, indeed,

Since you lie in it.

**Old Hyena:**

You stand outside it, and therefore it's not yours.

For my part, I'm alive, I don't lie in it,

And yet it is mine.

**Simba:**

It's yours because it feeds you and keeps you alive.

**Old Hyena:**

Ya get the point.

**Simba:**

How absolute the knave is!

The age is grown so picked

That the toe of the peasant comes so near the heel of the courtier,

He galls his kibe.

Who has been buried in this grave, then?

The skull- whose was it?

**Old Hyena:**

A whoreson mad fellow's it was!

Whose do you think it was?

**Simba:**

No idea.

**Old Hyena:**

A pestilence on him for a mad rogue! He threw a  
Big coconut on my head once. This same skull  
Was Rafiki's skull, the king's sage.

**Simba **_(sadly)_**:**

This?

**Old Hyena:**

That same one.

**Simba:**

Let me see.

_(takes the skull)_

Alas, poor Rafiki! I knew him, hyena- a fellow of  
Infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He had borne me  
On his back a thousand times. And now, how abhorred

In my imagination it is! My gorge rises at it. Here hung

Those lips that I have kissed I know not how often. Where  
Be your advises now? Your spells? Your songs? Your  
Flashes of merriment, that used to set the pride on  
A roar of laughter? Not one now, to mock your own grinning? Quite  
Chop-fallen? 'Now getchoo to my baobab, and do  
Paint me an inch tick, to dis my former favour must I come'-  
Make them laugh at that now.

Please, hyena, tell me one thing.

**Old Hyena:**

What's that, lion?

**Simba:**

Do you think Mufasa looked of this fashion

In the earth?

**Old Hyena **_(grinning)_**:**

That is undoubted.

**Simba:**

And smelled so? Pah!

_(puts down the skull)_

When has this happened,

That he died?

**Old Hyena:**

It was about a year after king Mufasa's death

And his son, young Simba,

The very one who has recently been found to be alive

But that is mad, and now sent into the jungle.

**Simba:**

Why was he sent to the jungle?

**Old Hyena:**

Why, because he was mad. He will recover his  
Wits there. Or, if he don't, it's no great matter.

**Simba:**

How come?

**Old Hyena:**

It will not be seen in him there.

There everyone's as mad as him.

**Simba:**

Well how did he become mad, then?

**Old Hyena:**

Very strangely, they say.

**Simba:**

How strangely?

**Old Hyena:**

By losing his wits, they say.

**Simba:**

Upon what ground?

**Old Hyena:**

Why, here- in the Pridelands.

_(straightens)_

But wait a minute!

Ah, here comes the king,

And with him, my evening meal.

_(the procession enters- Scar, Sarabi, Sarafina, Mandrills, Lionesses etc. carrying Nala's corpse)_

**Simba:**

The queen, the courtiers. Who is this they follow?  
And with such maimed rites? This does hint  
The corpse did with desperate hand  
Fordo its own life. It was of some estate.  
Let us watch a while and wait.

_(Simba and the Old Hyena step aside and observe)_

**Sarafina **_(tearfully)_**:**

What's left of the ceremony?

**Mandrill Shaman:**

Er obsequies ave been as far enlarged  
As we ave warranty- er deat was doubtful.  
And, by dees break of de sacred circle,  
She should in ground unsanctified be lodged.

Feel free to cry and to interrogate de stars wit your wails

Bot leave er swiftly- for de corpse-eaters.

**Sarafina:**

Must there no more be done?

**Mandrill Shaman:**

No more be done!  
We would profane de service of de dead  
To sing and give de grassy bed to er  
As to peace-parted souls.

**Sarafina **_(angrily)_**:**

Lay her on the stone  
And from her fair and unpolluted flesh  
May violets spring! I tell you, churlish witch-doctor,  
A twinkling star shall my daughter be  
When you'll lay howling!

**Simba **_(shocked)_**:**

What, the fair Nala!

**Sarabi **_(placing a flower upon the body)_**:**

Sweets to the sweet. Farewell!  
I hoped you should have been my Simba's mate.  
I thought your bride-bed to have decked, sweet maid,  
And not have strewed your grave.

**Sarafina:**

O, treble woe  
Fall ten times treble on that cursed head,  
Whose wicked deed your most ingenious sense  
Deprived you of, Nala! Hold off a while,  
Till I have caught her once more in my arms!

_(embraces the corpse)_

And now leave the dead and the living

So that both may be devoured and forgotten!

**Simba **_(coming forward)_**:**

Who is he whose grief  
Bears such an emphasis? Whose phrase of sorrow  
Conjures the wandering stars, and makes them stand  
Like wonder-wounded hearers? This is I,  
Simba the Lion King.

_(attempts to embrace the corpse)_

**Sarafina **_(roaring)_**:**

You should have died in the stampede!

_(grapples with him)_

**Simba:**

Your prayer's incorrect.  
I tell you, take your paws from my throat  
For, though I am not splenitive and rash,  
Yet have I something in me dangerous,  
Which let your wisdom fear. Away with your clutch!

**Scar:**

Separate them!

**Sarabi:**

Simba! Simba!

_(they are parted from each other)_

**Simba:**

Why, I will fight with her upon this theme  
Until my eyelids will no longer wag.

**Sarabi:**

O my son, what theme?

**Simba:**

I loved Nala. Forty thousand mothers  
Could not, with all their quantity of love,  
Make up my sum.

**Sarafina:**

You lie!

**Scar:**

O, he is mad, Sarafina.

**Sarabi:**

For love of grace,

Take easy on him!

**Sarafina:**

No! Enough of this!

May I be struck and lie beside my daughter

If I bare but one minute the presence of this traitor!

We had hoped you would save us, Simba…

But it is you who killed Nala, the very one

Who called you her friend, her love!

**Simba **_(distraught)_**:**

The words I hear,

I know their meaning,

Yet why is it that they are spoken?

I have killed?

**Sarafina:**

Yes, you! You, no other!

Was it not that you yourself

Had offended Nala so deeply that she came to me crying

Wishing that you have remained dead?

It took me weeks to lift her up from her despair,

But what good did it bring since not sooner

Than when she regained enough will to live, eat and drink

Zira, that impudent harlot, appears with a belly

Boasting she bares your cubs!

**Simba:**

No…

**Sarafina:**

Have you nothing more to say?

The one you were betrothed to and your cub-hood friend

Hearing such a sensation, overwhelmed by deepest awe,

Threw herself into the water-hole

And thus you see her cold body before you.

Have you no more to say?

**Simba:**

I…

I do not.

**Sarafina **_(attempting to attack him, being held back)_**:**

Murderer! Foul traitor!

Back to the gorge with you!

You should be lying on that stone pavement,

Instead of my daughter…

Dare not show yourself at Pride Rock!

A plague!

A curse on you…

_(she brakes down crying)_

**Scar:**

Now now, let us not act senselessly.

It would taint sweet Nala's memory

And shatter this ceremony.

There are no murderers here.

Simba- please, leave.

Sees you not that we are in grief?

**Simba **_(aside)_**:**

He dares to speak?

Why, is he not the one

Who should be blamed for all this?

**Scar **_(holding Sarabi)_**:**

Peace, my pride! Let us go back home.

The sun will rise again in the morning.

_(everybody leaves, Simba is left alone by the corpse for a while, then two Hyenas appear from behind the heaps of bones)_

**Young Hyena **_(chuckling)_**:**

Right you were, pal!

A whole, grown lioness, just for the two of us.

Now I care not if she drowned herself

Or was drowned- the meat will taste the same.

**Old Hyena:**

Ha-ha, I haven't had lion

Since the former king had died…

**Simba **_(on the edge of crying)_**:**

Horrible! Hideous! How awful the vice

For which only blood may now pay the price!

Nala…

Father…

Forgive me!

_(the Hyenas approach the corpse laughing, Simba runs away with disgust as the curtain falls)_

* * *

**AN: It was SO much fun writing this scene! It's surprising just how many elements from the play correspond with what's in the movie. You need Hamlet's two childhood friends? BAM- Timon and Pumbaa! You need Ophelia? BAM- Nala! You need to re-write the famous graveyard scene? Hm, now where can I put it if we're thinking of the Pridelands… Oh wait- the Elephant Graveyard! Disney really isn't that creative. Of course I had to use my imagination much, but still- it all fits very well.**

**This is a very tragic scene that takes part weeks after the end of Act IV. Everybody thinks that Simba went off to the jungle, but the consequences of what he'd done still take effect. Nala was upset after being dumped by the prince, and just as soon as she managed to recover… Yes- this is my little supplement to the story- the role of Zira, who wants to take Simba away from Sarafina, who is trying to use him as a weapon in overthrowing Scar. Talk about an obsession… And so, having much more grave reasons than Ophelia has in 'Hamlet', Nala drowns herself in despair. Sarafina's pissed with Simba, Simba's pissed with himself… but he feels that his inaction has lasted long enough. The final question is- what will he do with his anger?**


	15. Act V Scene 2

**Act V Scene 2**

_(Pride Rock, Shenzi stands in front of the lion cave guarding it, Simba ascends slowly from aside)_

**Simba **_(sings)_**:**

'_Little mouse, naughty mouse, _

_Sits secure in his stone house._

_Kitty say, come and play,_

_Last time see the light of day._

_Little mouse, naughty mouse,_

_Sits so safely in his house._

_Kitty came, called his name,_

_Caught the mouse and won the game.'_

**Shenzi **_(aside, noticing him)_**:**

Oh crap, it's the prince!

I better keep my straight-up demeanor.

He's back early, and not just yet are we ready

To relocate along with Scar.

He seems dazed… So was the jungle therapy

Not quite successful for his cretin's noddle?

_(she bows with staged courtesy)_

Your lordship is right welcome back to Pridelands!

**Simba:**

I humbly thank you, ma'am.

_(aside)_

Do I know this horse-fly? No.

My state is the more gracious

For it is vice to know her. He who has

Much land, and fertile- let a beast

Be lord of beasts and his crib shall stand

At the king's dining chamber. She is a chough,

As I say, spacious in the possession of dirt.

_(to Shenzi)_

Be so kind and depart,

I permit you to leave your post.

I have personal matters to settle

With my uncle…

**Shenzi:**

Puh! The king's orders were specific

And I doubt even you have the kind of power

To alter them. If your lordship were at leisure, I  
Could impart a thing from you to his majesty.

**Simba **_(irritated)_**:**

My words were I seek a private audience!

How come the mouse hides

Under the rock and will not slip it's tail

From the fissure? If I call his name,

Would he not come out and play?

**Shenzi:**

No, I said! The king wishes not to be disturbed

As the lionesses have been in great unrest and troublesome

Since that young female's death. He wants no visitors!

Especially you, who I judge as the cause of this uproar.

I would advise you to scram before the departed's mother

Catches your scent. She thinks of nothing but revenge

And has been screaming for blood.

**Simba:**

As I have also!

Out of my way!

_(he growls with rage, but Shenzi holds her position)_

**Shenzi **_(angrily)_**:**

May you not make me call my clan, fool!

You are ignorant of what you stand before…

_(at this moment the Lionesses appear, lead by Sarafina)_

**Sarafina **_(mockingly)_**:**

Hello! What is this? Mischief at Pride Rock?

Simba, you uncouth kitten! Wait till your father comes!

He'll spank you good, and if once again

You got Nala into trouble as well, he'll spank you twice!

And then, with his blessing, I'll spank you some more…

**Simba:**

Wait! Hold, my sisters,

Explanation is needed! Do not act,

Please, just hear me out!

**Sarafina **_(angrily)_**:**

Why should we? Why not turn against you

Like you did with us? Bone-headed prince,

Why do you make such an error to come here

Thou I have warned you? Why do you enter

Into the lioness' mouth?

**Simba:**

Does it not, think you, stand me now upon-  
He that has killed my king and whored my mother,  
Popped in between the election and my hopes,  
Thrown out his angle for my proper life,  
And with such cozenage– is it not perfect conscience,  
To quit him with this paw? And is it not to be damned  
To let this canker of our nature come  
In further evil?

**Sarafina:**

Right! Right, I say!

We knock at the same door!

Yet, with you in my way, I cannot pass.

So let me knock you out first.

We charge!

**Shenzi:**

To me, my pack!

_(The Lionesses and the Hyenas stand in front of each other at the entrance to the cave, with Simba standing in the middle)_

**Simba **_(in panic)_**:**

No! You are not listening!

_(Scar exits the cave along with Sarabi, standing behind the backs of his soldiers)_

**Scar:**

What is this folly? Sarafina!

On whosoever do you boldly bear your fangs

And make the whole pride stand with claws un-sheathed?

Is it me? Or my nephew? In both cases a female

Of such low rank shall be slain for crime against royal blood!

Stand down, or I will order the hyenas to force you to it!

**Sarabi:**

Oh, what treason!

**Simba:**

Wait you all! Wait!

Act not till I reveal you this awful truth

Which for too long a time I carried in my heart.

Gather, my pride! Now I shall share it with you

Like a fresh kill, for it is a kill, though not

Particularly fresh. See you him

Who threatens with the punishment for spilling noble blood?

Why, he's the one who with his own paw spilled the very noblest!

Your king Scar is not a king at all, or if he is, at most

A king of villains, who stole a crown from the forehead of his brother

After he killed him.

**Scar **_(angrily)_**:**

Treachery and deceit!

**Sarabi:**

Simba, who told you a thing so horrid?

**Simba:**

Mother dear, why it was your true mate!

The very poor soul who this damned fiend

Threw into hell.

**Scar:**

Pay no attention, my queen! It is not my late brother

But merely the boy's twisted mind that creeps him up

Thoughts and words that bear no substance, being

Wind and sound and fables of a madman!

**Simba:**

Long enough have I been mute

But even if I am punished and my tongue festers

Still shall your conscience scream!

**Scar:**

Rah! I refuse to hear!

Follow whatever insanity you please,

I care not. May death consume you

If you willfully seek it!

_(he turns around and starts walking into the cave)_

**Sarafina:**

This lapwing runs away with the shell on

His head! That I will not stand for!

Come, my sisters! Retribution calls!

Erase the killer prince from the face of the land

And make me a way to the murderer king!

He shall not see the sun-down this day-

By Nala's both sides two corpses will lay.

_(the Lionesses attack the Hyenas)_

**Simba:**

I had not been your foe,

But you have made me one!

**Sarafina:**

You can blame none but yourself

For this enmity…

_(they struggle)_

**Sarabi:**

How can I stand and watch

A son and a friend in duel?

How's this battle dreadful!

_(she leaves, trying to escape from the midst of the battlefield)_

_(defeated by the Lionesses, the Hyenas finally run off, revealing dead or wounded bodies among which there lies also Sarafina)_

**Simba **_(sadly)_**:**

Give me your pardon, madam- I've done you wrong.  
But forgive, as you are a fair lioness.  
This presence knows,  
And you must needs have heard, how I am punished  
With a sore distraction. What I have done,  
That might your nature, honour and exception  
Roughly awake, I here proclaim was madness.  
Was it Simba who wronged Sarafina? Never Simba.  
If Simba from himself be taken away,  
And when he's not himself does wrong Sarafina,  
Then Simba does it not, Simba denies it.  
Who does it, then? His madness! If it be so,  
Simba is of the faction that is wronged-  
His madness is poor Simba's enemy.  
Madam, in this audience,  
Let my disclaiming from a purposed evil  
Free me so far in your most generous thoughts,  
That I have shot mine arrow over the house,  
And hurt my sister.

**Sarafina:**

I am satisfied in nature,  
Whose motive, in this case, should stir me most  
To my revenge- but in my terms of honour  
I stand aloof and will no reconcilement,  
Till by some elder masters, of known honour,  
I have a voice and precedent of peace,  
To keep my name ungored. But till that time,  
I do receive your offered love like love,  
And will not wrong it. I can no more-

The king, the king's to blame.

Exchange forgiveness with me, noble Simba.  
Mine and my daughter's death come not upon you.

_(she dies)_

_(seeing that the battle is over, Scar exits the cave)_

**Scar:**

Thus the victor stands above the vanquished!

And let the lion to the hornbill speak,  
The hornbill to the elephant without,  
The elephant to the heavens, the heavens to earth-  
'Now the king drinks to Simba!'

**Simba:**

Dare not drink yet, by and by.

You're next to duel, and next to die…

_(Scar and Sarabi's cub runs out of the cave with a terrified mew and approaches another lioness lying on the ground)_

**Simba:**

What? How does the queen?

**Scar:**

She swoons to see them bleed.

**Sarabi:**

No, no, the hyenas, the hyenas! O my dear Simba!  
The hyenas attacked me in the rage of battle…

I am slain.

_(she dies)_

**Simba:**

My mother!

_(he attempts to approach the corpse but Scar pushes him away and embraces the dead queen)_

**Scar **_(crying)_**:**

O cruel justice!

O righteous brother! So you are with your mate again.

In the end, I may not have what you've possessed.

The crown, the kingdom- nothingness now, since I've lost

This one precious thing that could satisfy my soul.

Here I behold my righteous punishment…

**Simba:**

Here, you incestuous, murderous, damned lion!

I'll hurry the righteousness!

_(he grabs Scar by the throat)_

Follow my mother!

_(the king dies)_

_(Timon and Pumbaa run into the scene in panic)_

**Timon:**

Simba! Simba!

Hold him off or she will kill you!

She's been watching your every move…

**Simba:**

Who's been watching?

**Pumbaa:**

Too late, too late-

She approaches!

Brace yourself!

_(Zira jumps out of nowhere, attacks Simba and they start wrestling)_

**Simba **_(desperate)_**:**

Is it not… the mother of my cubs?

Make me not kill a female in expectance!

**Zira **_(crying angrily)_**:**

Is it not the wretch oathbreaker

And killer of kings?

I will maim you even with this package

Under my heart…

Have at you!

**Timon and Pumbaa:**

Part them! Part them!

They are incensed!

_(Simba and Zira fight fiercely, finally he kills her)_

**Simba **_(fearful)_**:**

Blood on my paws! Now a killer

Of his own kin, I am maimed beyond healing.

Timon, Pumba- I am dead. Wretched queen, adieu!  
You that look pale and tremble at this chance,  
That are but mutes or audience to this act,  
Had I but time, as this fell sergeant, death,  
Is strict in his arrest- O, I could tell you-  
But let it be. Friends, I am dead.  
You live. Report me and my cause aright  
To the unsatisfied. O good Timon and Pumbaa!

How wounded is my name,  
Things standing thus unknown, shall live behind me!  
If you did ever hold me in your hearts  
Absent from felicity awhile,  
And in this harsh world draw your breath in pain  
To tell my story.

**Timon **_(crying)_**:**

But you can't leave this world!

Your kingdom needs you as we do too!

Did you not come here to save it?

**Simba:**

O, I die, Timon.  
The potent wounds quite over-crow my spirit.  
I cannot live to see the future of the Pridelands.  
But I do prophesy the election lights  
On my half-brother- he has my dying voice.

Bring the cub to me.

_(a Lioness carries Scar and Sarabi's son to Simba)_

**Simba:**

How is he called?

I don't even know.

**Lioness:**

Makosa, my lord.

**Simba:**

Makosa! What adequate a name!

Truly he is a son of many mistakes! May he reign

Better than his predecessors- his tainted father

And me… his tainted cousin-brother.

My friends! Raise him like you raised me,

But let him not so err as I have.

May the kings of the past guide him… and forgive us…

Utusamehe makosa yetu.  
The rest is silence.

_(he dies)_

**Timon:**

Now cracks a noble heart! Good night sweet prince  
And flights of angels sing you to your rest!

**Pumbaa:**

This quarry cries on havoc! O proud death,  
What feast is toward in your eternal cell,  
That you so many princes at a shot  
So bloodily has struck? Whence comfort to this?

**Timon:**

Not from his mouth.  
Had it the ability of life to console  
He never gave commandment for their death.  
But since, so jump upon this bloody question,  
You from the hyena war, and you from Pride Rock,  
Are here arrived, give order that these bodies  
High on a stage be placed to the view.  
And let me speak to the yet unknowing world  
How these things came about. So shall you hear  
Of carnal, bloody, and unnatural acts,  
Of accidental judgments, casual slaughters,  
Of deaths put on by cunning and forced cause,  
And, in this upshot, purposes mistook  
Fallen on the inventors' heads- all this can I  
Truly deliver.

**Pumbaa:**

Let us haste to hear it,  
And call the noblest to the audience. For the cub Makosa,

With sorrow may he embrace his fortune-  
He has some rights of memory in this kingdom,  
Which now to claim his vantage does invite him.

**Timon:**

Let four lionesses  
Bear Simba, like a king, to the stage.  
For he was likely, had he been put on,  
To have proved most royal- and, for his passage,  
The soldiers' music and the rites of war  
Speak loudly for him.  
Take up the bodies- such a sight as this  
Becomes the field, but here shows much amiss.  
Go, bid the Pridelands cry.

_(lightning strikes and rain starts to fall, all exit carrying the corpses, after some time a loud roar is heard and an answering cacophony of all kinds of mournful animal voices, the curtain falls)_

THE END

* * *

**AN: Kill ALL the characters! XD _(gives Shakespeare a high five)._**

**Ok, seriously now- 'Hamlet' also has 5 acts and the final one has 2 scenes, which are quite similar to these that you have read. In the end, upon facing their death, the characters suffer the consequences of their former mistakes.**

**The first one to experience this is Sarafina- who out of rage incorrectly targeted her revenge and indeed, making Simba her enemy, dies at his paw. A copy of Hamlet and Laertes' situation, even though the latter was Ophelia's brother where as Sarafina is the girl's equivalent's mother. But like the nobleman from the play, she also understands her mistake and pardons the mentally unstable Simba before her passing.**

**Sarabi, just like queen Gertrude, dies by accident. She has little true guilt in her- not even as much lust as her human version. But the hyenas are dim-witted, and when they saw the lionesses attacking, they did not care who was who- every one of them was an enemy, and so whoever got in their clutches had to die, even the queen.**

**I made Scar's death a bit more tragic than Claudius'. The king from 'Hamlet', though remorseful, planned to assassinate his nephew and succeeded in doing so, himself having death as his reward. In my story, Scar is trying very much to repent for his sins, even though at first he refuses to acknowledge them… and so considers the loss of his mate and even his own life as something he deserves. So I suppose that, in the end, he is pardoned- not by Simba, but by whoever has the authority to judge him. Having suffered his penance, he is permitted to light a star on the firmament among the other kings- but very far away from his brother's star.**

**Zira… well, I suppose that in many fanfictions she is sheer blind wrath incarnate. Getting in a fight while being pregnant is also not unusual for her- I saw something like that in one of the famous TLK fan-made comics on DA. Only this time she attacks the father of her cub for killing Scar- the one she's obsessed with… For her foolish rage, she dies along with her unborn, adding a lot of weight to Simba's burden.**

**The prince ultimately ends up fatally wounded after being attacked by the mother of his cub. He is the most guilty character of the play- and, consequently, the most tragic one. He faces a situation of a typical, Greek tragedy- one that starts as being relatively good, but later, lead by the power of unconquerable fate, becomes more and more worse. Simba is troubled throughout the whole story, but he is also mostly powerless- torn between his father's order of vengeance and the voice of his own conscience. It seems it is better for him not to kill Scar, but in his frustration, he also in his rage upsets Sarabi, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, indicating that indeed all his thought about being abandoned by everyone drive him insane. A shame he also lets himself get entangled in the web weaved by Zira- one that appears as his only 'friend' and leads to an even greater tragedy- Nala's suicide. So eventually Simba blames Scar with everything and carried out his revenge in the most unfortunate of moments. The result is known- for his insanity and many mistakes, Simba is sentenced to never becoming king, and in consequence- does not light his own star in the sky. He really should have gone to the jungle…**

**But in the end, not everything is lost- not all of the pride is killed and the throne of the Pridelands, just as the throne of Denmark, is not left unoccupied. In 'Hamlet', it is immediately taken by Fortinbras. In my story, it will be taken by Makosa- Scar and Sarabi's son, who even Simba chooses as his heir. The cub's name, which was hinted to me by Twin, alias user GeminiGemelo _(muchas gratias! XD)_ is a symbol of the errors of the characters and what we may learn from them. My story finishes with a fragment from the Lord's prayer in Swahili, giving us hope that we are not slaves of blind fate and what has been tainted may yet be cleansed- _Utusamehe makosa yetu. Forgive us our mistakes._**

**Thanks everyone for reading and supporting me in writing this piece of fiction! I am really happy that there are still people who appreciate good literature like 'Hamlet' and good movies like TLK. This was nothing but a crude compilation of both, but still I am happy with it and that it made you interested.**

**All the best! Now I'll be working on 'From behind Bars'! See you next time!**


End file.
